Awkward to love?
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: When a misunderstanding causes some trouble it's destined to bring about great change. But in one of the most unexpected ways for two students at a place for the gifted. Mello is going to find out just how cruel the world truly can be. Can he save the suffering from the cruelty? Warning: Yaoi, some dark themes, cross dressing, name spoilers and rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Girlfriend?

AN:

Old story. I tried catching as much mistakes as I could.

Enjoy.

Mello.

Mello's P.O.V

"Ah Mello." The secretary comes over to me in the halls as I wait for my 'spare', that's really my study time, to end.

"What is it?" I ask looking at her really wanting to get ready for my next class that's in a few minutes and I'm nowhere close to my locker in this school.

This school is a school and orphanage. All geniuses are invited here and you can only get in by invitation. Plus you had to keep your rank up or else you'll be sent out of here. Every student lives here but we can request time off to go visit our parents if we have any like how I do. The students of the school are given nick names by their fellow students on the first day and then everyone at the school is calling you that even the teachers and principle. The school lets you go here and live here for free as long as you keep your marks up and go to class.

But my parents like poking their noses in my life and worry so much about me that it annoys me and I'm glad to be away from them plus all that.

"Your parents called and want you to call them first chance you get." She tells me then leaves.

I groan and sigh. "Great. What do they fucking want this fucking time? Why can't they just leave me the hell alone! This had better be important." I head towards the phoning room to call them.

Matt, my lifelong best friend, is great with technology that he probably gets from his parents who are famous video game designers and he made these video calling machines that you talk on the phone with someone but it's also a video chat. He made the first one green so all of them are green because Matt thought it looked good as green, luckily he made the buttons black with white numbers, letters and symbols that you see on a normal phone.

The school gave him credit and sold his invention, not like that's new for them to do with inventions that are good. The school will do that with any student who invents something worthwhile but the student always gets credit for it.

I sit down in front one of the calling booths, no one else is in here to be expected. I dial the number of my parents and reach beside the buttons to take the phone off of its resting place as the rings start. 'Might as well get this fucking over with.' I groan in my head as I place the phone at my ear and waited for one or both to pick up.

Finally Dad's face appears on the screen. He too is holding the phone at his ear but looking at the screen that makes it look like we are actually facing one another if not for different backgrounds plus the green phone booths as well as the black actual phones attached to it. "Ah I see you got our message son." My dad's dirty blonde hair is slicked back and styled like a fancy rich guy which he really is. His navy blue eyes have this strange smirk in them that could only mean that he's heard something he likes and is going to use it for something. He is wearing a black button up shirt with a red tie that has gold string making vine like patterns on it and a gold chained pocket watch that rests in the only pocket on the shirt on his chest area of the shirt but the chain is dangling out.

My parents are super famous rich people, high class and major Christians thinking that being gay means you are going to hell.

My dad is a famous actor and my mom is a famous model.

"Yeah dad. What is it you want?" I ask him not holding back the annoyance in my voice.

"Well me and your mother heard about your girlfriend so we wanted to meet her." He says with a smile.

"But dad-" He cuts me off.

"I am so proud of you. Finally getting a girlfriend. Now you'll get next week off of school so you bring her here for the week. That way we can finally get to know the new member of the family." He chuckles. "You two can sleep in your old room Mihael. No worries about being loud." He winks at me.

"Dad. Just stop for a fucking minute to listen to me for once!" I snap trying to get him to actually listen.

"Sorry sun. Gotta run. Just don't forget to bring her here on Monday next week and you two will stay until Sunday when the week is over." He waves and leaves letting mom take over.

Hopefully she will listen.

"I am so happy you found a girl!" She says happily. "I just can't wait to meet her! I bet she will be so kind and she will be gorgeous!"

"Mom I need to tell you something-" I start but she too interrupts me.

"What's her name! Wait don't answer that I want it to a surprise! Can't wait to see you and her Monday! See you then!" She waves and hangs up.

I slam my fist next to the screen swearing up a storm. I can't tell them differently now because they won't have it when they act like this. I don't even want to have any of the girls in this school as they are all annoying hell though that's girls for you. I can't try to skip it because they'll send some of their men to force me to get my 'girlfriend' and me to go. I can't use Matt since they know him extremely well as only my friend and nothing more forever, plus we tried fooling them into thinking Matt was someone else even with disguising him but it didn't work. I will not and can't take one of those girls that consider themselves as my fans because not only will I never hear the end of it but they will be obsessing over me the whole time plus probably slip up and tell my parents that they aren't actually my girlfriend. I need someone who can stay calm under the pressure of my parents, be smart enough to not blurt out the truth, be able to act well enough to convince them and someone I know well enough along with them knowing me.

That gets rid of all but one.

I slam the phone down to its receiver when I think about the only one who can pull this off.

Near.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Talking you into it.

I pace in mine and Matts shared room cursing and ready to just destroy anything but refrain from it knowing it won't be worth trying to replace things in here that are precious to us except the bare parts of the walls that help keep us warm.

Matt is sitting on his bed playing his D.S.

I am telling him the story not knowing if he's actually listening or not but not caring right at this moment in time. "So you see I can't fucking do anything but ask that big headed twit for help. But I will never do such a thing!" I pace harder cursing Near's name and calling him as many bad names as I can think of in every language I am currently fluent in.

"Mello." Matt's voice says loud enough over my cursing making me stop to look at him. "You do know it's either you suck it up and get Nears help or you're being pulled out of this school for that stupid homeschooling your parents made you do before this. Do you want to be tortured there, figuratively, plus without a chance to try to beat Near or stay here and be able to try to beat Near. We both know that's your only choice to pick from. So you have to suck up your pride and get Near to help you out. Now go ask him. Tomorrow is Saturday and you have to leave Sunday afternoon to get there. I wish I could be the one to help you out in this but your parents always see through to me no matter what happens." Matt reminds me as he continues playing his D.S.

I slam my fist into a wall, almost breaking it, and snarl. "Damn it! Damn my life to hell! Asking Near for help! Damn fate to hell! Damn anything to do with this to hell!" I punch the bare part of the wall a bunch of times only feeling a little better.

"Go ask him Mello. Talk to him about it in private. You can't turn away from the fact you need his help unless you want to go back to torture school again." Matt hums.

"Thanks for rubbing that in." I growl at him and sigh in frustration.

Is God trying to torture me or something!?

"You'd better go now Mello. You know Near leaves the school after classes and comes back a minute before curfew. So unless you wanna be going through this again tomorrow hurry and go find him before he leaves." Matt insists.

I sigh and fall to my knees. "Just kill me now." I grudgingly get up and leave to go look for Near.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Pleading Mello? Can this really be him?

I walk down the halls looking for Near and glaring everyone else off silently telling them to not mess with me.

Finally there he is leaving through the front door.

I chase after him just wishing I could wake up from this nightmare. "Near." I call to him.

He pauses and turns around. "Mello?" He tenses and I know he's just doing that thinking I'm going to beat him again.

I reach him and stand in front of him. I let out a small growl and look away from him. "I need to ask you something." Damn do I have to do this!? I wish someone would just come and kill me right here and now! But fate is probably laughing at me right now.

"What is it Mello?" He asks with a glance behind him as if he really needs to get going.

"I need you to come to me to my house for a week." I say quietly but I know I said it loud enough for only him to hear in case anyone else is around that I don't see.

He looks back to me. "Why Mello? You hate me so I don't see a safe reason to go with you." He says as he starts twirling his hair.

"Fuck my life." I snarl under my breath and force myself to take a deep breath. "My parents think I have a girlfriend and they want me to bring her to meet them. But I don't have a girlfriend and you're the only one who can act as my girlfriend well enough that'll surely convince my parents that you are so I won't be forced to leave this school forever by them." I seriously want to find a gun and just shoot both of us.

Killing this twit would feel nice plus I die so I don't have to worry about my parents kicking me out of the school. But sadly that just isn't the best way to do this because if I do then my parents will do all they can to send me and Near both to the deepest pits of hell for the rest of eternity.

I want to beat Near at something before I die. So I have to do this like it or not.

"But I have a lot to do as is." Near says. "It wouldn't be fair if I left."

I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him closer with a death glare. "You have to do this." I tell him. "Get off your high horse for one minute to actually care about someone other than yourself." I snarl in his face.

He pushes my hands off of him. "You're the one that needs to think of others." He says then turns and leaves.

I follow him. "Get back here! I'm not done with you!" I yell at him.

"Stop following me Mello." He tells me only pausing to look back at me for a second then continues back to wherever he was going.

I mentally shoot myself inside and snarl out loud before letting my voice sound calmer. "Please Near I need this one favor from you. We can bargain something for you in return. Please just do this." I can't fucking believe I am doing this… DAMN EVERYTHING TO THE BOTTOM PITS OF HELL FOR ETERNITY!

"Mello you don't understand. Just leave me alone." He sighs not looking at me.

I look up hearing a bell and I find myself staring at a small run down building. I heard it's for those from grade one to eight who can't afford a normal education but after grade eight that's it, that's all they are able to offer. "Why are we here?" I ask out loud.

Surely this can't be a place Near goes to everyday right!?

"Nate!" A smaller girl calls as she runs up towards us. She looks to be three years or so younger than Near, she has long silky straight white hair that reaches to her waist and her winter blue eyes look happy. She has pale skin like Near and is wearing a black tight fitting tank top and black short shorts. She also has on knee high lace in the front black leather like boots that look more like the ones I wear. She has a well-used but still working normal school backpack on her back. She runs up and hugs Near who surprisingly hugs her back.

I gap at this, who wouldn't!?

The girl pulls away and smiles at Near who smiles softly back. "I can't wait to tell you about today!" She says excitedly.

Near laughs softly. "Seems like you had a good day?"

It's so weird seeing him showing the emotions I thought he didn't have any. But it's kind of cute in a way.

I mentally punch myself in the face for thinking of Near as cute.

"Who's that? Is he with you?" The girl's voice snaps me out of my mental beat up myself zone out time.

"Don't worry about him little sis. We need to get home. You know I only have a limited time zone for this." Near says.

"Right sorry." She grabs his hand and begins to lead him away.

I raise my eyebrow.

That seductive hottie is Near's sister!?

Wait they are walking away!

I go after them wondering how in the world that could be Near's sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Near's family.

I don't let myself catch up to Near and his sister until they get to a home.

It's obvious that they are really poor and on the line between barely managing and bankruptcy. This place looks so beat up and run down I question if this is actually our destination.

"Go inside. I'll be in after I talk to him." Near tells his sister who looks at me then nods to Near only to run inside.

Near turns to me. "Mello isn't this enough for you? I can't go because I'm needed by my family here. Go back to Whammys and get one of your fan girls to do it. They'd probably love to."

I shake my head. "I can't Near. They'd end up messing it up and my parents will know. Only you will be able to pull this off. I can see that you have things to do but just drop them for a little bit to help your rival." I try to reason.

"No Mello I can't. I am needed here, it's something that someone like you can't understand." He heads to go inside but stops with the front door open. He turns to me. "Go back to Whammy's Mello." With that he disappears inside the dimly lit house.

I sneak around wanting to try to see more about Nears life, like could he possibly hold secrets? I peer through a window watching Near and his sister chat unable to hear them. I see someone who looks almost like Near come over to them.

This boy has tinted blue clothes instead of white and his eyes are chocolate brown. He seems to join in on the conversation.

Lastly a woman in a wheelchair with an oxygen mask on attached to an oxygen tank weakly rolls herself over. She reminds me so much of Nears little sister that she looks like an exact copy but a little taller, older and wearing different baggy long clothes. Plus this woman looks sick.

Is she their mother? An older sister? No…. judging from the age she looks she has to be their mother.

She looks like she's in pain and dying.

And no father to be seen.

All of them look so scrawny and in obvious need of help that no one is giving them.

I lower myself to the ground to keep myself from being seen as I sneak and I go to the front door wondering if I could maybe get Near to agree this time. I raise my hand knocking then I hear Near's muffled voice and footsteps come to the door. I wait for him to open it and try to make out what he is saying.

"It's alright mom I can get it and no Rai I am not just going to leave you guys." He says then opens the door turning to find me. "Mello." He stares me in the eye. "Why can't you listen for once? I told you no."

Terrible sounding coughs come from inside the house.

I could tell from looking at the woman that if she didn't get proper help then she'll die. "Listen. How about I help you out and get your mother in a hospital. In return you help me out with this."

"Mello…" Near starts.

His little sister who I guess has to be named Rai pokes her head out looking at me. "That won't do. We've tried. The hospitals won't take her. They just make us pay for the oxygen tanks and send us off saying there's no hope for her. Nate only accepted the schools invite because if he didn't then we would defiantly end up on the streets a long while ago. We are able to stay on the edge of it thanks to him." She explains with her voice and face full of sadness.

I gulp and no matter how much I hate Near, I can't just leave people who didn't do anything wrong to suffer so much like this.

"But we'll be okay. Brother you should help this nice man." She smiles.

I feel my heart drop and I feel so sorry for them.

They are in this situation and can't get out of it without living on the streets for eternity.

"Rai." Near turns to her and says with a hint of sternness in his voice. "Go back inside."

"But I'm tired of having the people treat us like this. You know that everyone is trying to make our family go bankrupt. The way they raise the prices on us, the way they make us pay unneeded fees that shouldn't even be there and how the bank takes money from us using the excuse for it to be rent of the house." She pouts.

"That's what's happening?!" I gasp. I never guessed people were so mean like that.

Near looks back to me. "Mello I really don't have time for this." He turns away. "Go back to Whammy's." He is about to close the door but I won't have it.

I put my hand on the door. I really need Near to do this even with him and his family in this terrible situation but truly I can't just leave them like this. "If you do this then I can help you in return." I tell him. "It'll be easy with us." I tell him. "If you would just do this."

Near sighs and Rai disappears into another room. "I doubt it." He says. "Even with all the money in the world no one can stop those that are truly cruel in this world." He says a little sadly.

I feel my heart shatter at how much pain and such Near has to go through to keep his family off of the streets. "It's worth a try isn't it?"

Near looks at me in such a sad way I swear my heart is in microscopic pieces. "Mello I really don't have time for this useless stuff you are trying. Don't you get that it won't change a thing. If they find we suddenly have a way to get more money then they will make it way worse." He says. "Just leave it be."

I clench my teeth. "Come on Near don't just push it aside." I tell him.

"Our friends in the Shadows tried but that's what happened." Near suddenly says a little sternly. "It'll just be the same. Now go back to Whammy's." He turns away to head into the small house.

The Shadows are a mafia like group but they are kinder, less criminal, and have more pride. They may be kinder and less criminal but they are still highly dangerous to mess with and are still feared. They prefer to just keep themselves going and usually only really doing crime when needed for whatever reason.

"Oh come on Near let the nice man in." A weak voice of a woman says kindly.

Near blinks then lets his eyes flicker to me. "Fine come in Mello." He gives in and goes to the room his family is in.

I step inside and make sure to take off my shoes to be polite since if Near doesn't do what I need him to then I will be forced into torture school and I won't be able to even try to beat Near. I can probably beat myself for all this later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Anthony.

I am sitting in the living room with Near's family well except Near and Rai are in the kitchen cooking some food but I can't tell what.

Though Near is doing most of the cooking obviously.

"So what do you want him to do?" Silver, I learned all of their names and that Silver is Near's twin also that Silver is older by a few seconds, says watching me as he leans against a wall. He likes to run his fingers through his hair instead of twirling it like Near does.

They may be twins and both may like to play with their own hair but they go about it in their own way.

"Well my parents think I have a girlfriend and I am to bring her to see them so we will be staying with them for a week. I have ruled out everyone at the school since none of them will be able to fool my parents except for Near." I start. "I only need to have him act as my girlfriend for a week. If my parents find out the truth that I don't have a girlfriend then I will be taken out of the school to be in a torture school known as homeschooling. The school is very important for me to stay in and that's why I need Near to do this."

Silver looks off lost in thought once I finish speaking.

Mina, their mother, gives me a weak smile. "You poor thing." She croaks out.

Rai comes from the kitchen entry way, that is just a space with obviously no door so it's more open concept in a way. "Why would your parents think you have a girlfriend when you don't?" She asks.

I look to her. "Well I don't know but they apparently heard about some girlfriend I have. They wouldn't listen when I tried to tell them they were told lies and when they get like that they won't accept anything but what they believe is true." I sigh softly. "It's annoying sometimes."

Rai goes over to Silver and gently tugs on the bottom of his shirt getting his attention to her no longer lost in thought. "Sin what do you think?" She asks.

I have learned that Silver was nicknamed Sin since that's what Rai called him when she was little unable to pronounce his name during that time so it became his nickname.

Silver looks to me then to the direction of Near only to look back to Rai. "I'm not sure." He tells her.

"If my parents think Near is my girlfriend then they'll be happy to help all of you." I say hoping to get them on board to help convince Near to do this.

"But what if the same thing happens like when the Shadows tried helping us?" Rai worries.

"I heard something about the Shadows." A strong voice says and I turn to see a buff looking male standing there. He has short black hair, a white muscle shirt, nice fitting blue pants and white socks. His eyes are green and he is carrying a cardboard box under one arm.

"Anthony!" Rai goes over and gives the man a quick hug that he returns.

"Hey man it's been awhile." Silver says with a nod, probably being lazy.

Mina gives Anthony a smile in greeting.

Anthony goes over to her while Rai runs off into the kitchen. "How are you doing Mina?" He asks and as he bends down I see part of the Shadows tattoo on his shoulder since his shirt doesn't fully cover shoulders.

The Shadow's tattoo is something I only saw once when I saw a shirtless man's back who I overheard was a part of the Shadows, he had a cap on so I couldn't tell much about him but it definitely not Anthony. It is a black permanent tattoo on their back, it covers some of their back and the area by their right shoulder on their back it's a big tattoo that has silver spiky looking circle with a star in the middle of it. Its lines are extremely detailed so it looks like an artist's month of hard work.

"The best I can be at the moment." Mina answers before ending up in a coughing fit.

Anthony smiles kindly and sympathetic. "Well I thought I'd drop by if none of you minded." He says putting the box on the floor.

"Oh no it's alright. The Shadows are always welcome." Silver says with a smile. "So what brings the big boss over today?" He politely asks.

I look to Silver then to Anthony.

So Anthony is the big boss of the Shadows.

"I was just coming over for a visit and I thought since I was coming here then I would bring a little something for you guys." He nods to the box then notices me. "Who is this?" He asks looking me up and down.

"I'm Mello." I introduce myself. "I go to school with Near."

Anthony's eyes narrow a moment then he turns away from me. "Right well you should know not to mess with him." He says then goes back to his kind looking self. "Now then." He crouches beside the box and opens it.

I wonder how the bond between Near's family and the Shadows started but I don't voice it right now.

Also I begin to rethink about my treatment on Near and I feel glad Near hasn't told his family or the Shadows anything about me.

He pulls out another box of materials that look like a bunch of stuff that are just materials to make whatever. "Silver I brought you some new materials for your scythes." He says offering the box of materials to Silver.

Silver's eyes light up and he goes to Anthony taking the box. "Thank you Anthony. You didn't have to." He says.

Anthony has a small chuckle. "You guys are like family to us Shadows. So it really is no problem for us to do this." He then reaches back into the main box he brought. He pulls out a silver bangle. "Here we are. This is for you Mina. Last time we all went out I saw you rather liked it so I had it handmade specially for you." He puts in on her wrist, it's easy to take off by using one hand and won't fall off unless taken off.

I notice that along the top side of the bangle all around is beautiful engraved vines with flowers.

Mina looks to it and smiles widely. "Aww you're so sweet." She says.

"Don't mention it." He says then once it's securely on he reaches into the box again. "Rai!" He calls.

I suddenly remember that I said that Near didn't care about anyone other than him. I feel a wave of guilt wash over me and I get up heading to the kitchen as Rai rushes past me to see what Anthony has. I spot Near at a small slightly beat up counter cutting something up while there is an old pot on an also old stove cooking. I go over to him and I see he is cutting up some kind of meat I cannot identify right away. "Listen Near." I start and I find it hard to bring out the words of an apology. I know that I at least owe him this especially when finding out more about Near's family's situation.

"Mello I am not making any deals." Near says and adds the meat to the pot. "I am needed here to take care of my family." He says.

"I actually wanted to say…. I'm sorry." I say a little fast and I glance away.

Near looks to me.

"I'm sorry for saying you only cared about yourself." I say and I let my eyes flicker to his. "I now see that you aren't as selfish as you seem to be at the school."

"It's ok you know." He says. "You didn't know anything that was going on so I never blamed you for saying those things." He says going back to cooking.

"Yeah but I was still so mean to you when really you were carrying the stress and pain of your family's situation." I say looking to him a little surprised that he doesn't blame me for anything I did.

"You were angry and jealous." He says simply as he stirs the meat with a obviously handmade wooden spoon. "That's just who you are Mello." He states.

I growl then before I can respond Rai comes into the room.

"Brother!" She says with a smile.

Near looks to her and she shows him this new necklace around her neck.

She has on a silver black and pink necklace that is a small silver chain with a silver spiky looking circle with black insides that has silver colored ancient looking writing in the black spaces of the silver star in the middle each end of the star goes to mix with the circle. In the star is pink gems one in the center and one on each side of the star that points out so it looks like the gems are surrounding the middle one that is slightly bigger.

"That is beautiful." He says with a smile.

She smiles wide and hugs Near.

Near moves one hand to rest on top of her head gently petting her head.

I smile at the sweet scene of sibling love, that is obviously only sibling love and not the love of girlfriends and boyfriends.

Anthony comes into the kitchen and is holding something in his hand. "Nate." He says getting our attention as he comes over.

Rai lets go of Near and comes over to me making me look to her. "What do your parents do for a living?" She wonders to me.

"Well my dad is a famous actor and my mom is a famous model." I tell her.

"Wow that must be tough to live up to." She says a little surprised that my parents hold such high positions.

"As long as I am in Whammy's then really I don't have to worry about living up to their high ranking." I say with a small shrug. "If you don't mind me asking what does your dad do?"

Rai glances to Near who being given a puppet making kit that based off how he is at school he will love, it even shows on his face as he thanks Anthony then brings Anthony to someplace else in the house probably to give him something in return maybe some hand made object. She looks back to me. "We never knew our father. Only our mother knows him." She explains.

"Oh I didn't know." I say a little surprised that a father would leave his wife or well love at least and children without even trying to be there for them.

"It's ok." Rai pats my arm then goes off to somewhere else in the house.

Near comes back just as Rai leaves and I spot Anthony going to the living room holding a book smiling, it is obvious that Near gave the book to him in thanks.

I watch as Near goes back to cooking and Silver comes into the room not holding anything so he must have put what he got away someplace.

"Hey brother." Silver says getting Near to look to him.

I am focused more on Near so that I have to feel Silver's gaze on me to know he is looking at me. I look to him and I can tell he wants to speak to Near alone. I narrow my eyes in challenge that he can say whatever he want's to say with me in the room.

Silver growls and his eyes go into the shadows cast from his bangs making them turn red.

I almost jump in surprise at the change.

Near puts a hand on Silver's shoulder getting the other to stop casting the shadows from bangs onto his eyes so they are chocolate brown again as he looks to Near.

They watch each other not saying a word and a minute later I really don't know what's going on.

Near goes back to cooking and Silver stays in the kitchen crossing his arms behind his head leaning back softly as well as bending one knee so the tips of his toes are resting on the ground.

I am confused as Silver wanted to talk to Near but they aren't saying a word.

Suddenly Near sighs and turns off the old stove. "Silver I already told you the answer to that." He says moving the pot to a cool spot on the stove then gets their plates out with Silver helping getting the stuff ready for dinner.

I am totally confused.

They never said a word yet Near spoke as if they had a conversation.

Near notices my confused expression so he explains. "Me and Silver have twin telepathy. It means we can talk to each other in our minds." He says. "It is rare and only happens in two scenarios. One, which is how me and Silver got it, is at birth. The other is if the two become close enough so they would be almost one person together." He says as he and Silver finish setting up dinner at the small slightly beat up table in the kitchen with handmade chairs. "I assume you're staying for supper? You are free to." Near says turning to me.

I end up staying along with Anthony and as we gather then start dinner I find the meat with some carrot slices mixed in is really good.

"Wow you're a good cook." I say.

Near shrugs. "It's nothing really but thanks." He says.

Most of the time we ate and talked about anything that came to mind then as we are just finishing up that's when something unexpected, for me at least, happens.

"Nate my son I think you should go with Mello and help him." Mina says with Near's siblings nodding.

"You need a break from all the work you do for us." Silver adds.

"Yeah big brother. It'll be good for you since you work so much." Rai nods.

Near opens his mouth but Anthony speaks up before he can get a word out.

"Don't worry we'll make sure that everyone is cared for while you are gone. You deserve some time to relax." Anthony tells him.

"But all the work doesn't bother me one bit." Near says and glances around at his family and Anthony.

"Oh sweetie." Mina croaks out. "It's alright to do this. We'll….. We'll be fine. So don't worry about a thing." She had to pause to slightly clear her throat before continuing.

"Plus you need to get out somewhere kid." Anthony ruffles Near's hair.

I blink not expecting this to happen.

"I'll even help teach you how to act like a girl." Rai says grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Let's begin.

Near looks at everyone then knows that he will lose if he tries opposing what they are saying. He gives in, though I bet that it's because he cares deeply for his family. "Alright I'll do it." He says and the others are victorious that they got Near to agree. "But if anything, no matter how small, comes up then call me and I'll come right back."

Silver throws his arm around Near's shoulders since they are sitting side by side. "We'll be alright little brother." He says smiling at Near. "Don't you worry."

I can't fucking believe they actually convinced him! I guess he's a big softie for his family.

"Yay!" Rai jumps out of her seat in happiness that her brother was finally getting a well-deserved break.

Mina is starting to look tired and the others notice right away.

Near gets up and goes over to his mother. "You should get some rest." He says and wheels her off towards most likely where the rooms are while Mina is practically falling asleep.

Me and Rai put the dishes in the leaky sink and put the leftovers in a cheap looking fridge.

Silver had left to help Near with getting their mother to bed so she can rest.

Anthony is taking a call, on his cell, in the living room.

"Thank you." Rai says when we finish.

"It's no problem." I say. "You guys let me stay for dinner after all."

She giggles. "Oh yes that too."

I blink. "Then what were you saying thanks for before?"

She looks to me. "I was saying thanks for helping get Near to take a well-deserved break from all the work he's been doing to help us." She says.

"Well I guess fate decided he need a break so it made it so I was left with only him able to help me thus gaining a well-deserved break." I say to the younger girl.

She shrugs as if saying 'you never know.' Then she speaks. "Yeah maybe." She then glances around only to look back to me. "Just please take care of him."

I nod softly and am rewarded with a jump hug from her. I wasn't expecting it so I stumble back a few steps then once I am balanced I give her a hug back.

It only lasts a second then she lets go getting back to the ground only to run off somewhere.

Near and Silver come back though Silver heads towards the living room while Near comes over to me.

"You have a nice family." I say softly.

Near stops to stand a little in front of me. "They're all I have." He says.

"No friends at all?" I look at his face.

"Other than the Shadows. No." He shakes his head. "My only other friends were A and BB as you know. But they are dead."

Yeah that's right….. A was found dead in his own room with a few slightly shallow cuts on his arms but then a stab into the stomach by a knife.

A had some depression problems and his two, only and closest, friends were always there for him.

Some say A committed suicide and others say he was murdered but since the police couldn't find anything to say he was murdered they wrote it off as suicide.

Near and BB were so upset over this and kept insisting that A would not commit suicide while he and Near were still there to be with him.

No one believed them and laughed saying that maybe they were the ones that murdered A.

BB eventually snapped and went insane going on a killing mission, killing those that were seen as enemies since they either said A was a drama queen and that he was weak or they said that BB and Near were low life's that killed A. He was eventually caught and thrown into an insane asylum after escaping prison for about a year then was caught when he was killing since an unexpected turn of event's happen.

The victim was under protection from the police secretly since she had that terrible fate of an abusive exboyfriend.

So BB was once again caught and he was later reported dead by that he was found dead in his cell where he was kept from everyone else. He was originally thought to be sleeping but then when they tried to wake him to get him to eat they found out he was dead.

He seemed to have had his soul taken away when sleeping maybe when the underworlds over lord got impatient to have his soul.

"No other family members? Are you sure?" I am a little surprised he is only left with this.

"Our father wouldn't show himself to us and every other family, by blood, member is gone." He replies.

"I'm sorry." I say and I can only imagine how it must feel to be in his position.

Rai comes back into the kitchen. "Big brother!" She says tugging on his sleeve.

He looks to her.

"Come on! We need to get started. We got to start teaching you to be a girl." She looks purely excited.

Near smiles. "Alright. I'm coming." He lets Rai take him away to some place.

I then think of something. I'm going to have to make sure he has something that at least looks nice also feminine.

Anthony comes into the kitchen looking around. "Where did Near go?" He asks me.

"Rai dragged him away wanting to start teaching him about being a girl." I tell him.

He chuckles. "That girl can have more energy than we know what to do with." He says. "Thanks."

"You leaving?" I tilt my head softly.

"As much as I'd like to stay longer with my non blood related family I still have the Shadows to also look out for. My two families are those that I will never turn my back on. Well we are really more of one big family." He answers then leaves.

So he considers the Shadows and this family as his family.

I leave the kitchen going out to the living room not knowing what else to do.

Silver looks to me. "Mello." He says and I look to him. "What do you think of my brother?" He asks watching my every reaction.

I blink. "Well before I knew him better I didn't like him, thought he was selfish, thought he thought he was better than everyone and I didn't like having anything to do with him." I say. "But once I got to know him better my views changed so quickly I didn't even have time to watch my views on him that I assumed was who he is sip away when it was only assumptions. I have come to truly see that he is a much better person than I originally thought."

Silver nods. "He is a good person." He agrees. "And I swear if I was you then I would be all over him."

I laugh softly and Silver joins in as we both understand the little joke that tells people how good of a person Near really is even if he isn't good at showing it to others besides the lucky ones he lets inside his mental walls to see his real self.

Me and Silver end up talking for a while and I find out that Silver makes scythes when he can then makes sure he has at least a few for himself with selling the rest for money to help Near support their family.

However since the scythe materials are not easy to get enough to really have enough made and ready to sell in a good amount of time he also has taken up hunting for meat so they don't have to go to the store to buy meat instead they use natural ways to make sure the meat is clean before cooking it.

Near had originally turned down the school as he was looking after his family but when the school offered to give him some money to help then he went.

The school really saw big things in Near and desperately wanted him so since they are pretty much rich then they give Near some money like a pay check of sorts to keep him attending the school.

That's pretty nice of the school but the school is just barely giving them enough to be able to keep a roof over their heads then there's the whole extra fees they are faced with that is dragging them down.

It makes me pissed about how cruel people are that they would try to make innocent people be forced to live on the streets when they have a sick mother who needs medical care that she is most likely just being denied for whatever sick cruel reason.

I notice it is getting close to the time to start heading back as my watch that I sometimes wear reads. "It's getting close to the time me and Near will need to be leaving." I say to Silver and he looks out a window to the sky.

"Yeah. Sorry you guys couldn't stay for longer." Silver says turning back to me.

"It's ok. It was nice meeting you guys and you all are very kind." I say and start cursing in my head that me and Near need to get going. "Thank you for having me."

Silver nods and comes over to me letting us shake hands. "Thanks helping us out in getting our brother to take a break that he deserves."

I nod. "It's really no problem. He's the only one that can help me after all." I say.

Silver smiles in a kind and knowing smile. "Yeah I understand." He says. "And Mello…." He pauses a moment. "Take good care of Near and you gotta let others know how you truly feel or they may never know."

I nod softly in thanks and with a final wave I go to find Near. I find him in a room with Rai and it's obvious, that though the room may seem a little small to a person with even enough money to afford a normal house ,that it is Rai's room as well as that she doesn't seem to mind the size of her room as she seems comfortable with it.

Rai is laying on a bed that's pretty much a mat on the floor with a single blanket draped over her as she has the side of her head laying on her single pillow so she is facing Near. "Can you sing me a lullaby?" She yawns softly after asking.

I lean against the door frame watching for now.

" _Stars and moons and air balloons, Fluffy clouds to the horizon._ " Near begins to sing and it is the most beautiful singing I have ever heard and I am standing there against the door way in total shock and awe. " _I'll wrap you in rainbows,_ _and rock you to sleep again._ " He continues in that still amazing voice. He really has a talent for singing.

I swallow the extra saliva in my mouth as I continue to listen to the song that is heaven to my ears since Near's singing voice is the most beautiful I have heard.

He tucks Rai in more as he continues to sing her to sleep. " _Teddy bears in pink, ducks and lambs of white, Don't you cry dear I'm here now, I'll be your night light._ "

He is truly an angel, how the fucking hell could I have ever thought I truly knew him when in truth I don't know him at all! " _Stars and moons and air balloons_ , _Fluffy clouds to the horizon._ "

My mind is blank as I absorb this moment like a sponge soaking up water.

" _I'll wrap you in rainbows, and rock you to sleep again._ " He gently makes sure Rai is nice and comfy as she seems to be practically asleep as he continues to sing. " _Smiles to cure the frowns,_ _twirling and tumbling in laughter._ " He sings staying sitting on the floor next to Rai's bed. " _Some Day life will always be,_ _Happily every after._ "

Rai is completely relaxed and the melody of Near's angelic singing voice is very soothing.

" _Never more will the storms come, To destroy your little world._ " He gently pets her hair to help relax her as she continues to slip towards sleep. " _Never more will the waters rise,_ _till the mountains no long touch the skies._ "

I can't move. I am so captivated by this motherly side of Near that I am now realizing is a trait he has for those he truly cares about like an example being his sister.

He has this motherly side almost like Rai is his own daughter and not his sister but that makes me wonder how long he's been pretty much taking care of his family.

Probably a lot longer than I originally thought.

" _Stars and moons and air balloons, Fluffy clouds to the horizon._ " He is bringing the song to a close as Rai is falling into the world of dreams now. " _I'll wrap you in rainbows,_ _and rock you to sleep again._ " He stops petting her hair and moves his hand away after a second of letting his hand rest there gently. " _I'll wrap you in rainbows, and rock you to sleep again._ " He closes the song then leans down laying a gentle kiss to Rai's forehead. "Good night little sister." He says a little softly then he gets up and heads out of the room.

I manage to finally make my body move so he can close the door as softly as he can. "You're a great brother to your siblings." I find the words passing my lips before my mind can process them, though my mind is still blank except for the scene I just witnessed.

"I'll do anything I have to for them." He says though I bet it was mostly to himself.

"I can see that." I nod softly then as my mind starts to return it is then that I remember why I came to find Near in the first place. "Near we need to get going." I say and he seems to understand.

"I already knew." He assures me. "Let's go."

With a final goodbye for today and that I told Silver I'd be stealing Near for a little bit before coming back here tomorrow, we left heading back to Whammy's.

We get there just on time and are chased to bed but I find I can't sleep as the day's events run through my head.

In a few day's I'm taking Near to see my parents as he acts as my girlfriend.

I also know that even though I thought I knew him….well….. I have realized that I truly don't know him like I thought I did.

He is so different around others than when he is with those he cares about.

I can't help but wonder what happened to make him act this way or if that's just how he is. I close my eyes and all I can think about is today and Near.

Maybe did the deaths and actions of Near's friends, that he also considered family just as they considered Near family too, could be the cause of how he acts now? Or maybe it was because of the cruelty of others?

I guess I have a long day tomorrow and if I do even sleep I think he may even follow me to there.

Once I passed out from exhaustion I was right that Near would be in my dreams and I found I am dreaming of kissing him only to wake up when my alarm goes off.

In my mind I am glad it is a dream but my heart has this fucking weird feeling of longing.

I am so confused right now! I hunch over and grip my hair. "Damn it all to hell." I grumble then I remember I need to be getting ready so I throw the blankets off of me and I rush around ready for the day.

Today I'll be taking Near out shopping to make sure he can look the part when he meets my parents acting as my girlfriend.

It feels a little nerve wracking for some reason.

Must be nervousness that everything will go alright then it will be all over.

AN:

The song is Derpy's lullaby.

Mello.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: DATE?!

All through class me and Near just went around normally… except that we confused everyone with the steep decline of hate hanging between us that was mostly done by me.

I approach Near just before last class. "Near." I say and he looks to me as we walk side by side heading for his class. "We need you to look more your part so I'm taking you to get some clothes for Monday." I tell him.

"I'm sure the clothes I have will suffice." Near says.

"Trust me." I say. "We need to get some stuff to make you look more the part. I'll see you after classes at the usual time you leave the orphanage." I then leave to go to my own class.

During class I can't help but hear a rumor being gossiped behind me.

"You sure?" Linda says in a whisper but since she sits right behind me I can hear her and her table mate.

"Yeah. Going on a date." Her table mate responds in confirmation.

"That's crazy." Linda says. "Who would have guessed they would finally admit their feelings for each other?"

Linda's table mate lets out a small soft squeal in which she's lucky that the teacher pretends to ignore the two as long as they pass the class and are not talking loudly. "That's so cute. I wish I could stalk them and take pictures for my yaoi collection."

"Me too." Linda also lets out a small soft squeal. "I have been drawing and painting them together for weeks in secret and I can't believe it's finally happening."

I sigh.

Annoying girls.

In truth I really prefer men over woman in more ways than I can count on my fingers alone.

I know that it means I'm more than likely gay but with my parents so against gays I can't just publicly become known as full on gay because of that.

"Do you think we should follow them today?" Linda's table mate says hushed.

"No way. It's their personal time together." Linda counters.

I feel a wave of relief when class is over and we are allowed to leave. I put my stuff into my room then I make sure I have my wallet then I go to find Near.

He is just heading to the front lobby when I find him.

"Alright. All set?" I ask and get a nod in reply. "Then let's go." I take the lead taking him out towards a close by mall.

We enter through the glass sliding doors and we instantly begin looking around till we come up to a clothing store in which I grip Near's arm taking him to inside it.

I let go of him and I quickly begin scanning the clothes that are here looking for some stuff that'll work. I grab things as I see them then when I have good amount I take Near who has been following me to the change rooms giving him the clothes to try on. "Try these on and come out to show me." I tell him.

"Do I have to?" He asks softly.

"Would you rather me be in there with you?" I ask him.

He glances away a light pink to his cheeks and without another complaint he quickly goes into a change room.

I sit on the chair closest to the change room he went in while I wait.

A few minutes later and I am about to ask him what's taking so long when the change room door opens.

He seems hesitant and so very shy so I get up and bring him out of the change room to see the first outfit he made out of the clothes I had grabbed for him to try on.

I gap and seeing him like this makes me wonder if this is even Near or if it's an imposter that is some kind of seductive demon teasing me till I die where he can take me to hell.

Though he is actually more angel like but that's not the point.

Near looks stunning. He has on nice fitting black pants that are made of nice looking but stretchy material and he has on his regular shoes with a t-shirt that has netting from the collar down to about where a girls boobs would end then under the netting is navy blue shirt fabric with a black lightning bolt seeming to be coming from the black netting. He has on a black tank top underneath the shirt to help hide that he is a guy and he is shifting at the way I am looking at him. "You don't like it?" He asks very softly snapping me back to remembering what we are doing.

"You look great." I say giving him a smile. "You don't need to be shy." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't help it if I am shy." He replies.

"I know but I thought it would be reassuring. Besides we need to be at least be able to act completely comfortable around each other. To keep suspicions of my parents from being known." I swear it's starting to sound like an excuse when I say it out loud.

Near nods and starts twirling his hair.

"Alright we will be getting this outfit. Slip it under the change room door once you change out of it then try on another outfit that you make out of what I gave you to try on." I tell him.

He slips back into the change room and does just that so I hold on to the outfit while he makes another one from the clothes I grabbed.

We spend almost an hour thanks to me grabbing a decent amount of clothes for him to make outfits out of, in which some we actually put back not liking it, before we start to head towards the cash registers.

Near looks at the price then looks to me. "Mello this stuff is expensive." He says and I look to him.

"That's no worries." I tell him. "My family's rich." I remind him and I take him to the till where I get the stuff before Near can protest that I don't have to do this.

We leave with two slightly big bags of clothes then we head to find another clothing store.

I know we should make sure Near has at least one bra to look more like the part but I wonder if we can pull it off without it since it'll be awkward for us to just go find some bra's or a bra for Near to wear.

However the part will be more convincing if Near had at least one bra.

I sigh softly to myself in which Near looks to me asking what's wrong.

"In order to make this convincing we are going to need to make sure you have at least one bra. Without it my parents will more than likely start to get suspicious especially with any outfit that has the chance to expose the strap of a bra. It would seem really weird if you had none on with those outfits especially." I tell him. "That's why I'm sighing."

"Oh." Near says glancing away.

"It can't be helped but it'll be embarrassing as hell." I growl.

"Unless they actually think I am a girl." Near says. "I did agree to play the part of being your girlfriend. Why not start getting into the act now?"

I think about it then I nod. "That will work."

We go to the bathroom, glad that there is a small family washroom Near can use to change into the first outfit he showed me, making sure to take the tags off since we did buy it after all.

I wait outside of it, leaning against the wall by the entrance way.

When he returns he puts his regular clothes into the bag and I wonder if he should pull his hair up or do something with his hair to help hide that it's him especially since he is already being all shy with how he is at the moment.

I glance around finding a small store that has a few headbands. I buy a black one then I slip on Near's head and it makes him look more the part.

If I didn't know better I would say that he isn't Near but some imposter or look alike.

"Shall we go sweetie?" I begin trying to get into the act.

Near nods and raises a hand to twirl his hair but I take it into my own leaning in to whisper to him.

"You can do that when we are alone but unless you want to be found out about I would suggest not doing that." I tell him and he nods in understanding.

We head to the bra shop a little hesitant at first then we slowly enter only to pick up the pace, as fast as we can go without looking suspicious, so we can get this over with.

After trying on a few including one I didn't notice I had grabbed, a black tank top like bra that is also mostly see through as well as making sure to grab some panties besides the protests from Near, I got him the few bras we picked including the tank top like one since I loved the tank top like bra on him.

I knew he needed to have at least one pair of panties since I will make sure he has at least one skirt and one dress just to be on the safe side. I know that wearing boxers with the skirt or dress could cause problems even if I use the excuse we were tired and didn't feel like digging for Near's 'underwear' so I let him, but I'll be calling him a her while we are there, a pair of mine.

We left that store and quickly moved away from it.

"Alright we should pick up at least two more outfits then we should be ok for the weekend." I say putting the bag from the girls undergarments store into one of the clothes bag. "A skirt and a dress just in case. It'll be better to have them then to not." I am starting to feel a little anxious but the coming Monday when it is only Wednesday.

"I think we have enough." Near says glancing to the bags.

"It's better to have them just in case." I say. "Come on it'll be alright." I try to assure him then we get walking again.

"I am still changing back before we get to my home." He says.

"I understand that." I say since Near is already feeling rather embarrassed about this as is after all. "It's just you'll need to get comfortable with this and your family knows what's going on anyways so they won't embarrasses you about it surely."

Near relaxes a little. "Yeah true." He says as his embarrassment must have clouded his mind for a few moments.

We reach a skirts and dress store when Near suddenly seems to possibly have had or something that made him shift.

"You ok?" I ask looking to him.

"Yeah." He responds. "It's just that sometimes having that Silver can be in my head makes some stuff strange."

"He mentioned that it's all good for you to go home dressed like this?" I say with a small smile calculating what happened.

He nods and almost reaches to twirl his hair only to stop before he could. "He said they encourage it actually to help me get more into the part." He says.

"Ah I see. Well unless you feel uncomfortable doing that then let's do it." I say as we head into the store and start looking around. "We should also have a girl's name to call you by." I say as we browse through the stuff. "Oh and of course! We need to make sure you have at least one pair of girl shoes."

Near moves closer to me. "Mello." He says softly and I look to him a little confused.

"Am I making this too embarrassing?" I ask blinking.

He gestures his head to another area of the store so I look.

"Oh fuck." I swear noticing Linda and her table mate from class are here looking at stuff to get themselves. "What's the best girly voice you can do?" I ask trying to keep quiet.

Near clears his throat as quiet as he can then tries a girl sounding voice. "Probably not too well."

"Actually that was convincing." I say and yeah it was the most convincing girl impression I had ever known a guy could pull off.

He isn't perfect at sounding like a girl but it's the best he can do and it's close enough.

"We will try to avoid them anyways." I say.

Near nods.

Too bad luck isn't on our side.

"Mello!" Linda comes over to us.

I groan. "Linda can't you leave me and my girl alone?" I say, once again getting into the part as quickly as possible.

Linda looks Near up and down then raises an eyebrow. "You look a lot like Near but not at the same time." She says.

"That's because she is Near's twin." I say. "Natalie." I tell her then I turn to Near making the name up on the spot. "Right?"

Near looks to me and nods. "Yeah." He says in his girl voice. "I came to the school to pick Near up one day and that's when me and Mello first met." He grabs onto my arm like a girl does to move closer to their boyfriend.

I allow this and flash Near a smile to make it all look more real.

Linda squeals. "Awww this is so adorable!" She says. "At first we thought you were going on a date with Near. You know a homosexual date." She gives me a wink then giggles.

I growl softly. "Linda leave that subject alone right now! Me and Natalie are just shopping and it would hardly count as a date."

"Oh come on Mello." Linda pouts. "You are with a girl and you two are obviously dating so it's a date." She then looks to Near again. "Though it makes you wonder who do you really want. Natalie or Near." She says. "Are you using Natalie because you think you can't get Near?"

My eyes narrow. "Where do you girls come up with those stupid and bullshit ideas?" I snort.

Linda huffs. "It's a girls thing. Right Natalie?" She looks to Near and I am really glad she cannot tell that it's actually Near.

Near nods and glances to Linda only for a second though I can tell he isn't really sure what to say. "Yeah." He says just agreeing while keeping his girl voice on.

"She's shy." I make an excuse. "Now if you'll excuse us we are going to enjoy our time together." I look to Near. "Come on Natalie my dear." I then lead him off to another part of the store with Linda and her table mate talking where we left them. I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I had been holding.

"Thanks for that Mello." Near says no longer in a girl voice once we are a safe distance away.

"Yeah well we also need to get into our act so it looks real so I was only doing my part like you did yours." I say though the comment made me feel warm inside.

Near gives me a smile. "You know there is one thing you can do to make it also seem more real."

"What?" I glance to him for a moment then I start looking at the dresses as well as skirts again to figure out what would work.

"Well if we need to seem to be dating we'll need nicknames we call each other." He points out.

It's true.

If this act is to seem more real then we need nicknames that make it come to life more so than without it.

"That's a good idea. Maybe we can use certain nicknames as safe words just in case. Got any ideas?" I ask as I put the black dress against Near's front to see if it looked good besides since there are no change rooms in this store then we are going to have to rely on our brains to tell us if one thing is a good size or not.

The dress only goes to just touching his knees and it looks like a skirt with a tank top since the waist area that goes down to his legs is more of a dark grey color than black like the tank top like top part of the dress that won't give away that he's a guy.

"Well…" Near says getting ready to tell me his ideas as I hold onto the dress only to start looking again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Nia and the full transformation revealed.

"Like Silver I got a nickname from Rai when she couldn't pronounce everything right when she was at a young age." He says. "We don't really use it at all anymore except for a few times so it'll be one we can start with."

"What is it?" I ask checking out how the skirt most likely will look like on him.

"Nia." He says.

I smile. "That sounds perfect." I agree.

He nods. "Plus since I am used to it then we won't have to adjust ourselves to responding to it though we can still have more than just one each for each other if you want."

I notice Linda is staring at us so I give Near a kiss on the forehead to keep up the act. "We will figure it out. We will use at least one other nickname as a safe word unless we come with a better safe word to use just in case." I say petting Near's hair softly.

"Just don't forget the name change when I am to be a girl." He says though I think it's mostly from nervousness.

"I won't forget." I tell him knowing I could not risk screwing this up even if I really don't want to fucking do this…. I think….

But even so…. This other side of Near that I doubt anyone outside of his family have ever seen….. it makes me rethink of everything I know of him.

I kind of wonder who the boy I am with right now is. I wonder how I could not know a single thing about him after all this time despite believing I knew everything about him.

We continue around for a bit longer then we head to Near's place.

I keep him with his arms around one of my own as we walk.

We finally make it to his place and head inside.

Near is slightly playing with the edge of his shirt.

Rai rushes over only to stop and gap. "I can't believe it's you!" She gasps. "You look the part so realistically!" Her eyes brighten then she jump hugs Near.

Silver comes over to see for himself and he too has to stop for a moment. "Wow brother I didn't expect the girly look to look this well on you." He admits.

Near is hugging Rai back and he looks to Silver. "I feel awkward in these." He admits.

Silver smiles. "Well you'll be fine."

Rai is gently put to stand on the ground.

Near straightens after. "Is mother sleeping?"

"Actually she will be here soon." Silver responds. "I was going to wheel her over but she insisted I go ahead."

They probably are letting their mother have what she wants for at least the most part since she could die at any time.

As if on cue Mina rolls into view.

"Oh my dear son you look so lovely." She gasps upon seeing Near. She then smiles and rolls closer.

Near kneels down as she comes to a stop in front of him.

She weakly raises her hands and slips a necklace over Near's head to around his neck. "You should have this."

Near and everyone else in the front lobby at the moment look to the necklace.

It is a silver necklace that has a silver heart charm.

Near looks to Mina who is still smiling.

"When I heard what Mello was hoping you'd help him with I couldn't help but think that this is just what you needed." Mina says as if holding back a cough.

Near smiles and gently hugs his mother. "Thank you." He says then pulls away. "I love you all."

"We love you too." Silver says and Rai nods in agreement with Mina giving a look of agreement.

In no time me and Near had to leave to head back to school.

Near changed into his usual outfit and we were allowed to leave the bags at Near's place.

We head back and pretend like we had not been with each other at all.

I head down the hall to my room.

Near went off to somewhere else.

I pass by some girls who are talking to each other.

"No way? For real?" One girl gasps.

"It's true. And get this. Mello is dating her." The other responds.

I pick up the pace. I should have known that the lie would spread as soon as Linda got back. I sigh wondering what could happen if anyone found out that there really is no Natalie.

Oh well not the time to dwell on it.

I enter my room closing the door behind myself. I feel quite nervous about all of this. I know I probably have nothing to worry about but I still find myself worrying.

Well that night I get some work done then I head to bed.

I find myself falling asleep easily.

The next day…..

Me and Near hurry along as we head out to his place to get the stuff as I make sure we have bags packed with what we will need.

Near comes back from a quick visit to his family then the two of us, Near changed into a girl outfit while visiting his family, head to the train station since my parent's don't live in the city we are in.

We get on the train and sit in our spot which we have all to ourselves that is two seats that look to be train couches facing each other and strong netting above us where we put our bags.

I look away from out the window to look to Near.

He is looking around as if taking this in.

"Never been on a train before?" I ask.

He turns back to me. "Yeah." He admits. "It is my first time."

I smile. "It's ok my dear." I respond since we now need to keep up the act that we are together. "Just relax. Everything will be fine. I promise you."

He turns to look to me with a 'thank you' smile.

I nod in return.

Yes I really believe we can do this.

Having this makes me feel much more relaxed about all this.

The train begins moving and I watch Near turn to look out the window.

I can't help but smile more upon watching him do this.

We will arrive to the station by about tonight or early morning or so.

I also turn to look out the window.

Yeah we can do this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Meeting the parents.

The train ride has been going for a while now.

I gave Near some stuff to read for a bit warning him to be careful when looking up from it in case he gets motion sickness. I decided to let myself dwell on things mostly the situation and anything else coming to mind.

Suddenly one of the employees wheeling a cart of treats comes up to our area that is just on one side of the train.

She turns to us with a smile as I turn to look to her while Near is lost in the book. "What can I get you?" She asks.

"Well what kind of chocolates do you have?" I ask.

"Well we have regular and dark." She responds.

"Two regular chocolate bars." I tell then I look to Near. "Natalie?"

Near seems too lost that I am starting to wonder if he is actually still reading.

I lean over and brush my hand against his knee.

He looks up in surprise.

"What do you want?" I ask nodding my head to the employee.

He turns to look to her then glances away. "I'm fine."

I frown and I turn to the cart as she is holding the two chocolate bars.

What kind of snack should I get Near?

"And two bags of jelly beans." I finally settle on something.

The employee gets that and hands the stuff to me then thanks me as well as going the usual have a nice day. She then continues since there is no one across from us.

I turn to Near and I get up moving over to beside him. I lean close to him. "You have to eat something." I tell him and slip one of the chocolate bars and a bag of jelly beans onto his lap. I want to let him choose. I then turn to face forward as I unwrap the top of my chocolate bar only to begin eating. I let my eyes flicker to him and I see that he gave in and is also trying the chocolate.

Later….

It's night time now.

I glance to where Near is and he is asleep so I had moved him to laying on the seat as well as putting one of my jackets over him before settling back into my seat. I watch him sleep for a while.

A strand of hair had fallen into his face and as much as I want to gently brush it out of the way I don't want to risk waking him right now.

I turn back to looking outside before the temptation is too much.

We are close.

Just as I finish that thought we arrive at the train station.

I turn to Near and go to grip his shoulder but I pause. I brush the hair to behind his ear then I put a gentle hand on his shoulder gently shaking him awake. "We are here."

He sits up then blushes softly seeing one of my jackets was put over him.

I lean over and wrap the jacket around him. "It's night. It'll be colder outside." I gather our stuff and Near helps though I assure him that I've got it.

We head on outside and I lead him to the limo waiting for us.

The driver is waiting and smiles in greeting. "Welcome young master and young masters girlfriend." He greets with kindness and holds the door open.

I get Near inside then I follow behind him.

The driver closes the door behind me.

Near seems lost for words right now.

I am glad that we established a safe word for him to use that is disguised as a nickname while on the train before I let him read.

The driver begins to drive taking us to our destination.

I glance to Near who shifts in his seat seeming a little unsure. "You'll be fine." I tell him then I turn to look out the window.

Near remains silent.

I let my eyes flicker back to him.

He seems lost in thought but turns to look out the window on his side.

I look back out my window.

Soon we are at the mansion.

I take a deep breath as we pull up.

The driver parks then comes to let us out only to get our bags to give them to some servants who came out to greet us.

"Come on." I take his hand and bring him inside.

As we enter I can't help but glance at Near who is looking around in amazement.

I smirk. "You like?"

He doesn't get to answer as Mom comes over and hugs me.

"Oh my sweet boy is home!" She says with a grin then lets go to turn to Near. Her eyes sweep over him.

He glances to me not sure at all what to do with himself.

"Oh she's so cute!" My mom squeals in delight.

I feel myself relax a little.

"Come come. We made sure the room was ready for you." Mom gestures us to follow and goes deeper into the mansion.

I follow and Near stays close to me.

We enter my room and I see that it has been indeed ready for us.

It's clean and the bed is well made and there isn't a problem with storing anything we brought.

The bed is a large bed that me and Near will be sharing.

I used to sleep in it alone unless Matt came over to hang out only to spend the night.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Mom says being a little over hyper right now.

I turn as the servants come in with our bags.

"We should let the servants put away your things." Mom says. "Come now we have so much to catch up on." She exits the room.

I look to Near who still is uncertain. I link hands with him and we head off on our way to follow mom.

He remains close to me totally not used to all the sudden riches setting.

She brings us to the dinning room where there is a big breakfast laid out as usual. "Come sit. Let's enjoy some breakfast." She goes over to a chair settling in.

I bring Near over to a seat where we sit across from her side by side.

"Let's eat!" Mom says looking hungry. She smiles at Near. "Don't feel shy my dear…" She pauses realizing she didn't ask for a name.

"Natalie." I tell her the name that ended up being the name we went with.

"Oh that is an adorable name." Mom grins. "Well don't be shy Natalie take as much as you'd like."

We begin to feast in as Near reacts shyly at first.

Mom is too busy eating to notice right now.

I eat as I normally would obviously comfortable in this setting.

Near tries some food and finds that it is indeed good. He continues eating.

I keep eating until I am done then I glance to Near to see how far along he is.

Dad comes into the room and notices that I am here with Near.

I take after my mom mostly but my blonde hair is more straight though she styles her hair.

She looks a lot like me especially if I was a girl who really cared about how I look almost all the time.

My father looks like a mix of me and Matt leaning closer to Matt. He has brown hair and is wearing a suit that go well with his aqua green eyes. "Ah good to see you son." He greets then looks to Near who pauses to glance back hearing a voice.

There is a moment of silence then father nods.

"She is a lovely girl." He says then joins us at the table to eat some breakfast. "What's your name?" He looks to Near.

"Natalie." Near responds to him as he currently doesn't have anything in his mouth.

"Well it's nice to meet you Natalie." Father says.

"Ohh! So Mihael dear. When are we planning the wedding?" Mother asks.

Near eyes widen at the sudden question and if I had a drink in my mouth I would have spit it out at the suddenness.

"Mom. We haven't even been dating that long to think about that." I let her know.

"Oh how long have you been dating?" Mother asks a little disappointed but still as happy as ever.

I come up with a quick lie. "Almost a month."

"Oh that is sweet." Mother says.

"That is a good amount of time." Father adds as he starts to eat.

We finish breakfast then I decide that Near seems to starting to become overwhelmed.

"Well the train ride was tiring." I say. "We kind of want to relax." I get up then turn to Near. "Coming Natalie? Oh and don't worry about the dishes."

Near nods and gets up too.

"Oh yes I understand. We'll let you rest for a little bit." Mother says.

"Thanks." I lead Near back to my room closing the door behind ourselves. "Ok we should be good for now."

Near lets the girl act drop. "You have a nice family." He says.

"They can be a bit much sometimes." I sigh softly then go over to sit on my bed. "Oh yeah. What side do you want?"

"Hm?" Near hums slightly.

"I mean on the bed." I say turning to him.

Near pauses a moment wondering if I am serious.

"Hey. We aren't bully and victim anymore." I remind him.

Yes. After all I have witnessed about him who I thought I knew but didn't there is no way I am going to bully him ever again.

He doesn't deserve it and he has so much to worry about already.

"Well?" I ask again.

"You can choose." Near tells me. "It really doesn't matter."

I grab his arm and pull him onto the bed.

He lands about the middle of it.

"Well we should relax." I say letting go of him. "After all we had a long train ride here."

Near nods and moves up on the bed settling on one side of the bed resting his head against a pillow.

I flop backwards with my legs, knee length and lower, still dangling off the side.

To tell the truth I never noticed how big, cold and empty this bed is when I am alone until now.

I'm not sure why but maybe it's because I am sharing it with someone I am pretending is my girlfriend. "Well it seems to be going over well huh?"

No response.

I turn my head to look over to Near.

He's asleep.

I can't help but smile softly and I get up only to move one of the blankets from the other side of the bed to over his body. I sense someone is at the door and I turn.

Mother stands there at the open door.

"How long have you been there?" I ask worrying she heard Near drop the girl act.

"Only long enough to see you tuck in your lovely girlfriend." Mother responds.

Phew. That was close.

Mother nods to outside the room then leaves.

I follow wondering what she wants.

"Mihael." She speaks as I close the door. "What kind of background does she have?"

I blink at the question. "Does it matter?"

"Is it a criminal background?" She presses.

I shake my head. "No. The closest thing to criminal is that the Shadows think of her long with her family as their own family and help them when needed as best as they can." I tell her. "Her family is actually poor. Her first train ride ever was coming here. She's not used to all of this being rich stuff."

"Oh dear. The poor dear." Mother gasps. "Well I'm sure we can help."

"The world is a cruel place." I tell her. "They are struggling because of so many assholes out there trying to tear them down. They are just barely getting by because of it. When the assholes think that they have a way to more money it gets worse."

Mother frowns. "That's not fair."

I nod. "I know."

"Well I'm sure we could help." She offers.

"The Shadows tried and it only gets worse." I remind her.

She smiles. "Oh but my dear you are forgetting one thing."

I look up to her questioningly.

"Mihael dear we have access to high end doctors. The Shadows may be feared but certain places aren't scared of death if it means getting what they want. If they could find someone kind enough to actually help then it would work. I understand that there are a lot of selfish people out there who want things like money with some doing anything to get it even if it means digging their own graves but if you find the right people you can get it done." She explains. "The doctors cannot deny us without losing our service. They probably looked in the wrong places that's all."

I blink as it sinks it.

It is possible.

"I have a feeling there is more going on than just poor." She adds. "And my hunch is medical costs."

I nod. "I didn't want to bring it up since it's a touchy subject with her but….. Her mother is going to die because they can't get her any good medical care."

Mother smiles sympathetically. "The poor girl."

"Yeah. She has only her younger sister, a twin and her mother. That's it for her biological family." I add as I am seeing that we could truly help Near and his family.

"Well she is dating you. She's family." Mother says. "Tell her that if she ever needs help with anything all she has to do is ask."

"She's shy." I add.

"Well it must be nerve wracking to meet us." Mother responds. "After all she isn't sure how to act around us since she doesn't come from a rich family. Everything is so new to her."

I nod. "Yeah that's true. She even tries to convince me not get some stuff for her because of the price."

Mother chuckles softly. "She is a very sweet girl."

I smile and nod. "Yeah she is." I slightly glance back to my door.

Mother puts a hand on my shoulder making me turn to her. "I'm proud of you though." She tells me.

I pause glancing down then I look up. "Mother….. Would you still say the same if she was a guy?" I wonder out loud then I almost wish I can take those words back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: The first night and a scuffle.

Mother pauses at the question. "Why are you asking?"

"Well I am just curious. I mean after all you believe being gay is a bad thing." I point out.

Mother pauses again. "Well dear…" She seems uncertain.

"I guess I'll give you time to think about it." I turn away. "I just wanted to know anyways." I head back into my room closing the door behind myself. I lean against it.

That question almost blew our cover.

I look to Near who is still soundly asleep. I move over to the bed and sit beside him looking at him.

He looks so adorable sleeping like this.

I watch him for a bit and find myself smiling.

Yeah we can do this.

I settle onto my side on the bed not bothering with the covers. I lay facing Near's peaceful sleeping face. I find myself drifting off.

When I awaken it's late afternoon.

Near isn't in bed.

I sit up and look around myself.

Where did he go?

I get up and begin looking around then I almost run into him from stepping out of the bathroom. "Ah. Good afternoon." I greet.

"Good afternoon." Near greats back.

"Feel more awake?" I ask.

Near nods and wants to twirl his hair but knows it'd be a bad idea right now.

"Well you hungry?" I ask him.

"No not really." He lets me know.

"Ok well then why don't I show you around town?" I offer.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." He agrees.

So we head out and along the way to head out the driver stops us.

"Where shall I take you young masters?" He bows.

Near blushes very softly at the words spoken as if we were already married.

"It's fine. We will walk. It'll be good for us to get some exercise since we were on the train for a while." I say then I slip past with Near as we head out.

We head into town and begin to look around hand in hand to not lose each other as we walk.

Our trip around town was casual and nice.

When we noticed the sun setting we began to head back to the mansion.

About half way there Near suddenly moves much closer to me.

I glance to him and he looks to me.

"Mels." He says a little quietly.

This almost makes me stop.

That's it. That's his safe word as we established each a safe word disguised as a nickname on the train.

His eyes flicker back and I follow his gaze.

There by an alley is some guys who seem to be eyeing Near.

So he is feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of those guys.

They do look like trouble.

I turn to him. "Don't worry about them." I move an arm to around his waist to let the guys know silently to back off. "Just ignore them."

We keep walking and Near stays close to me.

I dare to glance back only to see them following us. I sigh in annoyance and turn back to where we are going.

These guys are annoying.

Near is pressed up against me as he can sense the guys following us.

I keep a secure grip around his waist as if to comfort him.

This continues until I have become fed up with it.

I stop and Near stops too. I turn to the guys who approach us. "What's your problem?" I demand. "Can't you take a fucking hint?"

"Mello." Near says in a hushed tone seeing as we are outnumbered.

"Pfft." The one that seems to be the ring leader rolls his eyes. "You are a loser." He looks to Near. "Hey girl if you want to be with a _real_ man instead of some girly boy then why don't I show you what a true man is?"

I push Near behind me. "Fuck off loser." I growl in warning.

The ring leaders eyes narrow. "I am not addressing you." He snaps his fingers.

The three others in the group go at me landing me to fight against them while the ring leader makes for Near.

Damn it!

I try to make it past them to stop the ring leader but the three are so annoying not allowing this.

The ring leader grabs Near hands.

"Let go of me." Near says trying to pull away from him.

The ring leader moves his grip to Near's arm a little too tightly. "Oh come now. You want to be with a real man or not?" He purrs.

"Let go of me. You're hurting me." Near says though I don't catch what tone he used I think it was demanding but I find myself not able to concentrate enough to truly pick it up as I suddenly I see a flash of red cover my sight and I snarl.

I slam a punch hard into the face of the nearest one of the guys then I move to try to get to the ring leader only having to slam a kick into another one of the guy's crotch.

Before I can do anything the third one jumps onto my back arms around my neck.

I spin and find a nearest wall slamming him hard into it two times before he lets go. I turn to Near and the ring leader….. Only the ring leader is on the ground and Near is free.

Near turns to me as I blink in surprise.

All this time he can fight but he never used it on me or any other bullies or showed it until now?

"You ok Mello?" Near asks me.

I nod. "Yeah. You?"

He nods also.

"Well let's go." I take his hand and begin leading him back towards the mansion.

He moves right up against me and closes his head resting his head on my upper arm almost on my shoulder. "Thank you Mello." He says in a slightly soft tone.

I glance to him. "Don't worry about it." I say. "And you took out the ring leader." I add.

He opens his eyes half way to look up at me. "But you protected me. All I had to worry about was the ring leader." He points out.

I blink. "Did you really think I'd just let those jerks take you?"

He lets out a very small and quiet laugh almost making me wonder if I heard him right.

I find myself smiling.

The rest of the walk there was quiet but we stick close together.

Once we reach the mansion we head inside.

"I'm guessing you'll want to shower." I say glancing to him.

He very slightly nods.

I take him to my… currently our room to get his regular clothes we decided to let him use to sleep in. I make sure that there is a towel then I let him be to get the shower done.

In the meantime I head towards the dinning area wondering if there is any food.

None at this time.

I turn to a servant. "A chocolate bar please." I tell him.

He nods and heads off to get what I asked.

I turn and I spot father coming over to me.

"Ah Mihael." He says.

"What is it father?" I ask as he comes over to me.

"I just want to say I am proud of you. You found a lovely girl." He tells me. "Say maybe one day we can meet her parents."

I flinch.

Father blinks confused. "What's wrong?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: The truth.

"Well. The subject of family is a sensitive topic for her." I say. "Her father is only known by his mother and his mother is dying. This world is also such a cruel place picking on them."

"What do you mean picking on them?" Father asks.

I tell him what's been happening to Near's family.

"Oh dear that is horrible." He gasps.

I nod. "I want to help but I don't know how." I admit as I glance back slightly.

Father pats me on the head. "We will find a way. She's family now." He says. "Don't worry son." He tells me then he walks away.

I decide to head to my room luckily bumping into the servant with my chocolate bar so I have it now in my hand as I enter my room. I plop down to sitting on my bed with a small sigh.

What could this strange feeling inside me be?

I raise my hand and clutch my shirt by where my heart is.

This feeling… I've never felt anything like it before…. What could it be?

I don't understand!

This makes me sigh with frustration and grip my chocolate bar so hard it breaks in two.

I flop backwards onto the bed only letting go of my shirt to throw my arms up as I just flop down onto the bed with my arms about level with my head. I close my eyes.

This feeling is just damn confusing me.

Why did I want to murder the ring leader when he went after Near?

If Near hadn't kicked the ring leaders butt I might have actually murdered him unless Near found a way to stop me.

What is going on with me?!

Surely if Near ever knew that I feel like this I think he might be disgusted.

Or would he not be disgusted if I told him I think of him as someone above friendship?

"Ugh!" I throw an arm over my eyes with a frustrated sigh. "Why does things like this have to be so complicated!?" I lay there for a while then I remove my arm from over my eyes flopping it onto the bed. I guess there is no need to fight it anymore…. After all he is definitely off of my hate list ever since I found out the truth of him that I didn't know before. "Time to win over his heart." I say and I begin thinking of ways to do so.

Suddenly the door opens and I blink to reality.

I turn and see Near come in. I sit up.

Near turns to me and our eyes meet. He heads over the bed and sits on it.

"Tired?" I ask watching him.

"A little." He admits.

I smile softly. "Then let's get ready for bed."

He nods softly.

I go over to the door letting him move into the room as I make sure that it is closed. I turn and see Near slightly playing with the edge of his shirt. I go over to him and as I approach he looks up to me. I stop in front of him. "Thank you. For doing this."

He nods.

I blink as worry rises up in me. "Something wrong?" I ask.

He glances away.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Near?" I ask not caring if my parents hear us. "What's wrong?"

"Mello." He begins but then goes quiet still not looking at me.

"It's ok." I tell him. "You can tell me." I try to assure him as this is making me more worried by the second.

What is wrong? What's gotten him upset or sad?

Oh don't tell me one of my parents tried to talk to him about his family.

Could that be it?

Near looks up and our eyes meet. He seems so unsure as he watches my eyes.

I let him see the worry in my eyes. "You can tell me what's going on." I tell him.

He looks down to my chest and moves forward nervously putting his hands against my chest.

I slink my arms around him pulling him in for a hug and I hold him hoping that he will tell me what's wrong.

He leans his forehead against my shoulder and we stand there for a little bit.

The silence hangs over us for a bit as we just stand there with me embracing him and him starting to grip my shirt.

He is the first to break it. "Please don't let go of me." He mummers so quietly I almost miss it.

I pull him closer. "Don't worry about that." I assure him.

He raises his head and I turn to look to his face.

We watch each other for a few moments as Near slightly searches my eyes.

Was he just worried that after all this is done I will push him away?

Well I am probably one of his first or at least somewhere in the number of first few friends that are actually around his age.

"Even when this is all over. I don't plan on letting things go back to the way they were before all of this." I tell him truthfully. "Never again."

He blinks at my words then nods softly.

I pull him fully against me again. "Don't worry. I'm not letting you go."

"Mello….." He begins to say something.

I stay silent to hear what he has to say.

"Thank you." He tells me. "For everything."

I smile softly and I nuzzle his ear softly. "Anytime for you. Anytime."

Is that…..?

I think I can feel him smile very softly.

This makes me smile more.

"Is that a smile?" I ask.

Near tries to hide his face as if embarrassed.

I chuckle. "That's a smile."

He gives a very short breathy laugh that is music to my ears.

"A laugh too?" I grin. "I'm on a roll."

He laughs just a touch longer.

I can't stop grinning and I soak up this moment getting as much as I can. I don't force him to look to me as much as I would like to.

There is no point whatsoever in pushing him.

Let him warm up to me.

I don't want to end up pushing him away after all.

After a few moments of silence I decide to speak.

"Was that all that was bugging you?" I ask.

He nods.

I keep him close. "Ok well if there ever is anything you can talk to me. Absolutely anything you need to talk about I'm here. I promise."

"Thank you Mello." He says gratefully.

"Anytime." I say and stroke his hair.

He lets me and it makes me happy to be able to stroke his soft hair.

A small yawn he tries to hide snaps my attention back.

"Let's go to bed." I say and I lead him over to the bed where we climb in. I make sure he is comfortable before climbing in beside him. I watch him as he drifts off to sleep. I can't help but watch him sleep for a few moments.

So peaceful.

It makes me smile to see him like this.

I hope that I will make all the right moves. I close my eyes and let myself be taken away into dreamland filled with him.

Even when we get back I don't care what others will think or say.

I am never letting us go back to how we were before any of this ever came into our lives. I will be there for him and I will let him be with me out in public.

Fuck whatever anyone else will think or say.

They don't concern me.

I can't wait until morning light when I get to wake up to another day with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Searching for the right moves.

I blink as I begin to awaken. I open my eyes and I find someone is snuggled against me. I slightly glance down only to see that Near snuggled to against me probably in his sleep. I move an arm to around his waist draping it there.

Yes I can get used to this.

He begins to awaken and when he opens his eyes he opens them halfway.

"Morning." I greet.

He blinks then blushes as he realizes how we are laying obviously embarrassed. "Ah sorry Mello." He apologises and starts to pull away.

I pull him back in which he stops trying to move away. "It's ok." I assure him.

He pauses for a moment then lets himself relax again in my arms.

"There you go." I tell him with a smile.

We lay there for a bit enjoying each other's warmth before finally getting up and getting ready for the day.

I lead him to get some breakfast.

My parents are already up and they turn to us as we arrive.

"Good morning you two." My mother says with a smile on her face.

"Morning." I say as we settle at the table.

A servant comes around and gets what we want for breakfast before heading to get it ready.

Mother swallows what is in her mouth before speaking. "So how are you finding everything here?" She asks Near.

"It's so new." He admits.

Mother smiles. "That's ok. As a part of the family you are always welcome." She assures him. "One day we will get you used to this life. Hopefully before you two decide to marry."

I almost want to chuckle when Near blushes softly at that.

"Ah. Thank you." Near says politely.

"Don't worry about it honey." Mother says smiling wide.

"Say. Me and your mom have work that is close to each other today. Why don't you two join in?" Father offers as an idea. "You know. We were hoping you two would help with a movie I am a part of. The director doing this film is a good friend and he even agreed in letting you join in for the parts we need." He adds.

Mother brightens at the idea. "Oh and it would be adorable if we could get some pictures of you two helping with my modeling shoot today." She looks quite excited about the idea.

I have sometimes helped my parents whenever they needed either someone for a role in whatever my dad is acting in and I have modeled a few times as well. I turn to Near as our food is brought in then placed in front of us. "How about it? Want to try it?"

Near looks slightly down. "I don't think I'd be any good at it."

"You won't know until you try." I tell him.

"Then I will bring you two with me and you two can try it out." Father says grinning. "Eat up. We'll need our strength for today's very exciting day."

Near looks to me uncertain about this but I know my parents.

They would have had us come along either way.

After breakfast my parents head off to make sure they are ready.

"I'm not sure about this." Near tells me.

"Trust me. We'd have been going along either way." I tell him. "But it's not boring. It'll be interesting." I notice that he has managed to hold back on twirling his hair which comes naturally for him and I silently applaud him for not doing his usual habit as much as he wants to do it.

We finish our breakfast then my parents come back over.

"Ready?" My father asks. "I'll take you two first."

"What if me and Natalie had a little girl time?" My mother suggests.

My heart starts to race since as I worry that Nears cover might be blown if she wants him to change into something and she sees the truth or something.

Luckily my father makes me relax with a frown.

"The parts we need will require both."

"Oh." My mother says but perks up again. "Well no worries. I'll get to spend time with you two after. Oh! Maybe we could get a picture of you two kissing!"

"Mom!" I say but she grins back at me.

"Oh hush you silly. It's not like you've never kissed before." She waves it off. "Now go have your fun with your father."

So in no time we were in the limo off on our way to where the movie is being shot at.

Father has been going on for quite a while about what we will need to do as well as how happy he is that we are doing this.

I let my eyes flicker to Near.

"And I bet that right now it'll be better for you both to stay by each other at least for the first few days so it's not as nerve wracking to be around us."

Near is playing with his hands probably something to make up for being unable to twirl his hair.

I reach over and wrap my arm around his shoulders getting him to glance to me.

We share a small smile and I hardly notice my father stop talking for a few moments to watch smiling.

Once we arrive at the filming area we get out of the limo.

As we follow my father over to where the people are waiting for us I reach over and gently take one of Near's hands into my own.

"It'll be ok my dear sweetheart." I tell him.

He blushes the smallest bit as I call him sweetheart.

It almost makes me chuckle.

So far I guess I am making the right moves.

Suddenly Near shifts and I turn to him worried that I made a mistake when he instead moves to wrap his arms around my arm staying close to me.

I smile at him and let him do this.

We arrive to where we need to be and the director comes over.

"Alright. We will make sure you are fully prepared and we'll get right into this." The director tells us.

A woman and a man comes over.

"Alright you two let's do this." The woman says.

Me and Near are separated to allow us to get ready.

I get changed into my costume which is tuxedo.

My hair is styled and everything gets done then I head over to look for Near as I was briefed on what to do while I was getting ready. I stop in my tracks when I see him hesitantly move away from the people who finished the final touches.

He is wearing a dress that only goes up enough to cover his chest then no further while it only goes down to about his mid thigh.

The dress is black on the top part and there is what looks to be a dark grey ribbon wrapped around his waist to be a bow in the back. The rest of the dress under the ribbon is slightly dark grey and the bottom half has a little poof to it as it doesn't cling to his body.

On his feet there is black knee high boots that don't have a heel.

He turns to me blushing as he shifts.

I note that the make up artist put on a dark shade of eye shadow just enough to not be something that stands out too much and a subtle pink lipstick. I swallow the extra spit that gained in my mouth.

Sure I may not be a fan of make up but damn Near looks good.

I move towards him and he turns to me. "Near." I am not really sure what to say so I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. "You look amazing."

Near looks away blushing still. "I feel ridiculous." He says tugging the bottom of the front part of the dress slightly down as if to try to cover more of his legs.

I laugh slightly. "Aw don't worry about it." I tell him and I move in slinking an arm around his waist. "You look gorgeous."

He blushes more at that comment.

The director comes over. "Ah yes yes this will do." He nods approvingly. "Come lovebirds it's about to start!" He turns around heading back the way he came.

I smile at Near trying to be assuring. "Let's go." I say. "I'm sure you can do it." I lead him towards where it is we need to be.

"Alright people!" The director calls out. "We need to get moving!"

Me and Near move into position.

Near closes his eyes for a moment as he takes a deep breath calming himself.

"Ready?" I ask quietly as I watch him.

He is silent for a few moments then opens his eyes only to turn to me. "As ready as I'll ever be." He admits.

We turn to each.

"And…" The director pauses for a moment like a last check to make sure everyone is ready. "ACTION!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Lights, camera, ACTION!

I give a look of lust since it is what we need to do as we are just in the background needing to do a specific thing that is Near is a worker probably a waitress and I need to be casually hitting on him like it's all about getting laid.

Though I would never do that to him.

I would never look at him as just a tool for my lust and especially not as a one night stand. "My what a lovely girl I have here." I say quietly since it's to really get into the part.

Near blushes softly. "Oh. Thank you sir. I still have work to do."

Another actor that is just to be there in the background comes out of a wall made to look like a building only to pretend to call to Near.

Obviously the sound is focused on the main character as we just kind of add a background to the film.

"That's my boss. I got to go." Near says still remaining quiet.

"How about you and me take to my place when you get off work? When do you get off work?" I continue.

"Meet me here at nine." Near says then heads to follow the other actor into the fake building.

I think I see the other actor telling Near quietly he did good while making sure the camera can't see or hear as if he could tell Near was quite nervous about this.

It makes me smile at this as it is always nice to see.

I turn around and I pretend to leave in the alley.

Once out of sight I rush over to Near.

Near turns to me as I come over.

I smile and bring him into my arms. "You did great!"

Near leans against me. "You too." He responds.

I smile even more.

The other actor smiles at this then moves off to go do something else.

Not like I really care what that actor does unless it's something like hurting Near.

"CUT!" The director calls. "That was perfect!"

I grin as I had turned in the direction the sound of the director is coming from.

"Maybe then I can get out of this." Near says.

I turn back to him. "Oh I'm sure." I respond and I take the lead putting an arm around his waist keeping him close as we walk.

Father comes over to us. "That was amazing!" He says happily. "You both were great!"

"Thanks." I respond as me and Near stop walking.

The director comes over. "You two are naturals!" He tells us. "You both should do more movies with me. We can make you go far!"

Near shakes his head. "Thanks but I'm good." He says.

I keep him close. "It's nice to help my father sometimes but I don't believe we want such a commitment." I tell the director.

"Yet?" The director asks hopeful.

"I cannot say anything for sure." I say hoping he will drop it as I can see Near feeling uncomfortable since he is not used to being center of attention like this.

"Ok ok." The director grins then walks away to talk to others.

"Well." Father says. "That's all we really needed. Do you want to stay and try some other things or would you like to head to your mother?"

"I think we should give mother some time to get to know Natalie." I say.

"Ok." Father nods. "Well have fun. I hope I get to hang out with you two more." He heads off being called away by the director.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the clothes you were wearing before." I lead Near back to where we got ready for the scene so we can change back to our earlier clothes.

Once done I make sure the limo is here before I go to get Near.

Near turns to me changed back to his earlier outfit.

"Ready?" I ask him.

He nods and I gesture for him to follow me as I lead him towards the limo. He links his hand with me and I intertwine our fingers.

I look to him fondly.

Oh I just wish that we didn't have to do this whole pretend thing and that we could just be ourselves no matter where we went but I don't want to be torn apart from him if my parents are against us dating.

I'm scared of taking that risk even if I won't admit that out loud.

The limo door opening snaps me back to reality and we climb into it keeping our hands linked together.

I turn to the driver. "Off to where my mother is."

"Yes sir." The driver closes the door and goes to drive us to the location.

I turn back to Near and I move closer to him. "You still look lovely you know."

He smiles softly. "You know around you I've recently been finding myself relax more with you here with me. There's something about you that makes me loosen my tight hold on my emotions."

I lean down and place a kiss on his forehead before speaking as my breath ghosts over his skin. "That makes me happy." I let him know the truth as happiness blossoms inside of me.

"We are here young masters." The driver says.

Me and Near turn to look out the window I am closet to.

The building where the shoot is taking place.

It looks like a professional building where photos can be taken by a professional.

The limo comes to a stop then the driver hurries around to let us out.

The door opens and I lead Near out of the limo. "Here we go." I tell Near then nod a thanks to the driver before taking Near towards the building.

The bodyguard that is making sure that no one disrupts the shoot recognizes me and lets us inside.

I take Near over through the two set of doors and we enter the room.

Everything is set up and currently mother is doing her job modeling in a dress that must have been made by some top designer.

Near glances around himself at the place.

"I wonder just what my mother has planned for us." I say to myself but I'm sure Near heard me.

Near turns back to me. "Maybe it's something that isn't like that dress from earlier."

I turn to him and find myself smiling. "Aw don't worry about that. My mother would never make us wear something revealing for a shoot. It'll be something that has a lower risk of exposing us. And there is changing curtains where you get changed while no one can see."

He relaxes a little upon hearing this. "Ok." He agrees.

"There is my children!" Mother's voice makes us turn to her as she comes over to us. "Are you two ready for this shoot?"

"What do you have planned for us?" I ask her.

She smiles at me. "Oh my dear boy. You know I've been thinking about getting a picture of you two kissing. It also so happens that we can get pictures of you two being together since the photographer is a friend of mine. She agreed to letting us get some pictures for us to keep of you two."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: Our first kiss.

"Oh?" I flicker my eyes to Near seeing him shift with a very small blush. I turn back to mother. "Well it can't be anything new for us." I say.

"Great!" Mother grins giving both me and Near a kiss on the forehead before heading back to the photographer who is doing some work to help set up for the next pictures.

Near turns to me. "Mello."

I turn to him giving him an assuring look. "Don't worry about it. It'll all be ok." I tell him with a smile.

He glances down still blushing.

"Are you really against this?" I ask him feeling worried I'm pushing him too far.

"Mello." He looks back to me. "I guess I'm just nervous." He slightly glances away. "It's just it's new to me."

I blink in realization that this is probably Near's first kiss. I blink again this time looking gently at Near. "You know learning about you makes me feel honored to be the first to touch your lips like this." I tell him.

He watches me.

"You know. It'll be mine as well." I let him know. "I think that doing it this way will still be very special."

He blinks then smiles softly. "Ok." He agrees.

I feel my heart soar at his response. I get to kiss Near!

Score!

"Come on you two!" Mother calls to us getting us to turn to look to her.

I take the lead as me and Near head over to her.

"Ok you two. This is going to be great!" Mother says with a great smile on her face.

People come over to us and take us to two different chairs.

Time to get ready to do this.

I let the people do what they need to and soon I get to change behind the changing curtain allowing my long sleeved shirt is replaced with a black t-shirt and an unzipped dark grey vest. My pants are changed to pants that are a little tighter as well as dark brown almost back in color and to top it off I get knee high leather tie up boots that are dark brown. I step out to let them see how it looks.

"Oh! My boy looks all grown up!" Mother gasps happy with how it looks so far.

"Hm." The hair dresser looks over me. She comes over getting me to sit in a chair and uses a hair brush to pull my hair back into a pony tail. She goes around to the front to how it looks. "Hm." She hums thoughtfully then steps back closing her eyes with a shake of her head. "No no this will not do." She opens her eyes to half way hurrying back over to around behind me taking the pony tail out only to brush my hair to make sure that it'll look good. She finishes with a hum of satisfaction. "And with that you are ready!"

I get up and turn to look for Nera but I find mother coming over to me.

"You look wonderful!" She gasps in happiness. "This shoot is going to work big time!"

"Thanks." I say then I look over to Near.

He seems to be just finishing changing into whatever they have for him to dress in as the people are waiting on the other side of the changing curtain.

Wonder what they'll have him dress up in.

He steps out into view and I can't really help but look him over. He is wearing a white dress that looks to be a summer dress with tank top like top that is a little tight but baggy enough it doesn't expose that he doesn't have boobs.

It's pretty but not past the point of sexual looking my mom would agree to us wearing.

He is also wearing knee high boots that are slip-on and don't really have a heel with the bottoms looking to be black.

"You've chosen well." Mother says to me.

I smile. "I know."

Mother grins in response to that. "Well! Are we ready?"

"Ready!" Everyone calls.

"Alright!" Mother says happily. "Let's get started."

I go over to Near. "Are you ready?"

He looks away embarrassed. "I'm in a dress again…."

I chuckle softly. "But you look cute in it." I tell him.

"I'm starting to wonder if you prefer me as a girl or as a boy." He tells me low enough for only us to hear as the others are rushing to get a good spot to watch the shoot.

I put an arm around his shoulders hoping that I didn't mess up any chances I have with him yet. "I like you for who you are. Just because the people my parents work with can make you look good in dresses doesn't mean that I wish you would change." I tell him also keeping it low to be just between us. "I just want you to stay as you are. Will you promise me to not be anyone else but you?"

He blinks looking a little surprised then his cheeks get dusted with pink and he moves closer to me. "Ok." He agrees.

I smile happy. "Alright. Now let's do this." I lead him over to where the others are waiting as I turn from Near to them. "What's first?"

"I want to get a shot that I think could be perfect to help with the clothes sale you are wearing. I mean you look way too good in them after all." The photographer says. "I want a side shot first. Mihael you stand with your side facing to the south direction."

I move into position.

"Now Natalie right?"

Near nods.

"I would like you to face away from Mihael and I want Mihael to put his arms around your waist. When I tell you to go you need to lean back into Mihael's arms. Make sure to give that love glow you two!" The photographer explains.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He responds.

I put my hands on his hips so they'll slide around his waist as he leans back.

"Alright!" The photographer makes sure that everything is ready. "One….. Two…. Three! Go!"

Near leans back closing his eyes as if to let himself think it's just us making him smile softly.

I look at him lovingly and as predicted my hands slide to around his waist as he leans back.

There is the flash of the picture being taken then Near is now leaning against my chest.

He opens his eyes half way.

"That was marvellous!" The photographer says happily. "Let's see how it turned out! Project it!" She says turning to another slightly pointing in that direction.

A lady at a computer does some stuff on the computer then behind her on the wall the picture is shown.

There is a blueish silver like background and the way it has come out looks quite nice.

The dress is fluttering in front of Near without exposing anything and my arms are in the right position as we look happy together.

"Oh!" Mother gets starry eyed. "It's so perfect! I'll take one!"

I turn to Near. "That wasn't so bad huh?"

He looks to me. "It's easier with you here."

I lean down and place a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad."

"Alright!" Mother turns to us. "We should do the kiss shot now!"

The photographer nods turning back to us. "I want you two to face each other."

We turn to each other.

Near glances away blushing.

I can feel my heart racing in my chest in pure anticipation about this. I swallow a little harshly at the intensity of it.

It must seem awkward.

"Oh you two. What's with you?" Mother asks. "You've surely kissed before."

"But we've never kissed under these circumstances." I say.

"You'll be fine. Just pretend that we aren't here." Mother says waving it off.

I close my eyes after wrapping my arms a little loosely around Near's waist.

Yes….

We can do this.

I lean down closer to him opening my eyes to slits to know where I'm going.

Near is blushing for a few moments as I lean closer then his eyes begin to slip closed as I get closer.

Is it just me or did he meet me halfway?

Our eyes are closed as our lips are now together.

Pleasant tingles shoot down my spine and my world begins to narrow down to just me and him as I let myself melt into the kiss.

Near is doing the same.

Could this be heaven?

Was I sniped down and am just going on my way to heaven? Or am I already there?

A flash brings me back to reality and I open my eyes half way.

Near seems to have come back to reality too and our lip lock breaks.

"Awww! That was so adorable!" Mother says with fangirl looking eyes.

"Let's see it!" The photographer turns once again to the lady at the computer who does the same as before.

Me and Near turn to it both of us having a blush on our cheeks.

The picture looks nice.

A nice setting sun like color in the background, the look like there is a slight breeze making it so the dress is slightly blown back but only just enough to truly make the picture look good.

In the picture we truly look like lovers who are sharing a romantic kiss complete with a light pink color on Near's cheeks.

I like that picture.

"Aw! It's perfect!" Mother says looking over the photo.

"Anything else need to be done?" I ask.

"Well we could do some more cute couple ones. Maybe even a few individual ones." The photographer says.

I feel a sweat drop go down the back of my neck as I can see in her eyes that we are not close to being done.

We do quite a few different shots in different clothes and poses even as mother makes sure it's not sexualized past her limits she seems to have set for us in order to be a part of this shoot.

Finally it's the last picture and it's an individual one of Near.

They've set up a fake window with a light to make it look like a sun set.

Near is in white pants that are a little baggy around the ankles but is more tighter everywhere else though not too tight as to not reveal the truth. He is also wearing a white tank top that is baggy enough to look like a pyjama top. He has his head tilted to look outside while still being visible perfectly for the camera. He is doing his best dreamy look as it was requested that he does that.

"Yes!" The photographer takes the picture and Near turns wondering if we are done. "And with that we are done!"

Near looks relieved and he gets up off of the window sill.

We change back to the clothes we were wearing before.

"You both were wonderful!" Mother chirps.

"Thanks." I notice that it's twilight outside. "We should head back. It's been a long day."

"Yes yes." Mother says. "You two go relax now."

I lead Near out to where we left the limo at as it is still waiting there.

We get in and I turn to the driver.

"Home."

"Yes sir." The driver shuts the door then goes around to the driver seat only to begin driving us to our destination.

I stay close to Near as the driver drives us back to my place.

His eyes flicker to me then flicker to face forward again. He closes his eyes softly and leans against me.

"You know even after this is all over." I speak making sure the driver can't hear us. "Do we really need to go back to no longer dating?"

He's been giving positive feedback.

Maybe I'm being a little impatient sure.

Maybe I'm doing this out of hope sure.

But that doesn't bother me because what is bothering me is the want to know what his answer is going to be.

The want is just kind of too much that I can't hold it back.

What will he say?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: The big news.

"I'd like that." He finally speaks and my hear skips a beat when I hear that.

I grin and lean over gently laying on him in a cuddling way. I close my eyes softly. "That's great news." I tell him.

We stay quiet for a few moments then Near speaks.

"What about your parents?" He asks. "Do we continue like this?"

That's a good question…..

I open my eyes to slits at this.

What will we tell my parents?

I blink opening my eyes half way and flicker them down to look to Near.

Why must we hide…. If we are meant to be then why should we be afraid to let the world know the truth… Surely if we were always bound together by fate then we shouldn't be afraid of letting others know the truth.

"We're going to tell them the truth." I say coming to a decision.

He shifts and I raise myself letting us both sit facing each other as he looks surprised at me. "Are you sure? I mean-"

I stop him placing a finger on his lips. "Hush." I shush him. "There is no reason for us to be scared of letting others know the truth about us." I tell him and lower my hand. "I'm not ashamed of you. Now that we have made this official I see no reason to just continue like how we have been. This started out as awkward and new but it has turned to love. Right? _Awkward to love?_ "

Near blushes softly when I tell him that I am not ashamed of him. "I'm not ashamed of you either." He responds. "And yes. It has turned to love. From Awkward to love."

I lean over and place a gentle kiss on his lips that is quick. "Good. Then we shall tell my parents the truth."

He nods and gives me a peck on my lips.

I kiss him back then for the rest of the ride Near has his head laying on my shoulder with his eyes closed. I watch him for a bit as we cuddle like that.

"We will be arriving right away." The driver informs me.

I turn and nod. "Ok thanks." I respond then I turn to Near. "Hey."

Near blinks open his eyes.

"We're here." I tell him.

He raises his head and stretched slightly.

We pull up to the mansion and the driver runs around opening the door for us.

I take Near inside and to the room we are sharing closing the door behind us. I go to get some pyjamas while Near heads towards the bed. "Well that was a long day." I say glad that right now it's just us here in this room so it's highly doubtful anyone will find out our little secret. "But it wasn't boring. Right?"

No answer.

"Near?" I turn around and see Near curled up on the bed already asleep.

This makes me smile with a chuckle.

He's so cute when he's sleeping!

I go over to him and shift the blankets carefully only to drape it over him. "You had a long day. You deserve some rest." I say then I swoop down placing a gentle kiss to his forehead putting my hands on the bed on either side of his body to support myself. I pull away enough to look at him with half open eyes. "I love you." I whisper lovingly. I watch for a few moments longer then I pull away standing straight again. I change into my pyjamas humming happily to myself only to join Near in bed shifting under the covers careful to not wake Near. "I'll tell my parents tomorrow." I decide to move closer spooning him gently with one arm draped over his body overtop of the covers. I fall asleep pretty quickly.

The next morning…

I awaken to find Near still sleeping. I sit up and stretch closing my eyes softly as I stretch. I lower my arms with a soft sigh of relief as I felt a little stiff though we had quite a busy day yesterday after all. I open my eyes to half way and turn to Near. "You're my angel." I say in a volume that someone would use for sweet nothings. "You already look like an angel. I swear I can see your majestic white feathered wings sprouting from your back." I almost find myself lost in thought as my mind plays an image of Near with wings and a halo even though he's still sleeping even in the image in my mind.

Near snaps me back to reality as he shifts as he begins to awaken.

I watch and wait then Near blinks open his eyes a little sleepily. "Morning sweetheart." I greet.

He slightly rolls over to look to me with half open eyes still looking a little sleepy. "Morning." He greets almost as if still half asleep.

I lean down and place a kiss to his lips gentle yet calculated.

He blinks his eyes to be fully awake now.

I pull away only to give a slight smirk.

He raises a hand and twirls his hair as if on instinct.

Well he's been doing well for not doing that too much at least out in public where others might be able to recognize him blowing this whole thing out of the water before we want it to.

"Time to get up." I tell him sitting up. "Today is the big day."

"Big day?" He asks sitting up as well.

I nod. "Today I plan on telling my parents the truth." I inform him.

"Do you think they'll accept us?" He asks obviously worried about us being torn apart.

I lean over and kiss him unable to really answer.

My parents don't like homosexuals but I'm not quite sure how they'll react when they hear that their precious son is homosexual.

On top of that is our lies about Near being a girl.

I pull away only to smile gently at him. "No matter what happens I will always find a way to you." I assure him just in case this ends badly.

He leans against me and I let myself wrap my arms around him keeping him close.

After a few moments we do get up and get dressed in clothes for today.

I notice Near is wearing the clothes we got that is a little more on the boyish side today.

Once we are ready we head out with our hands linking together.

Time to face my parents.

We arrive and find my parents about to head for breakfast.

"Mom. Dad." I say getting them to turn to us. "Can we talk alone in the living room?"

"You have news?" Father asks.

I nod my head.

"Ok." Mother takes the lead as we head to the living room.

Mom and dad sit down on the couch while me and Near stand a little in front of them with the fancy coffee table between us.

"What is it son?" Father asks.

"We have some big news." I tell them.

Mother suddenly gasps with slight starry eyes. "Natalie is pregnant?!"

"What!?" I look surprised at her. "No! We haven't had sex yet."

"Oh." Mother settled down again. "Ahem." She clears her throat trying to get herself to look as professional as possibly. "Then what is it sweetie?"

This is it. Now or never.

"The truth." I begin. "You see when you first contacted me about a girlfriend... I didn't have one... So after some coaxing from me and Nera's family it was agreed upon that Near who is actually a boy would help me by pretending to be my girlfriend." I say using the safe word for me right now as just a cute nickname. "You guys aren't big on homosexuals so pretending was the only thing I could think of doing." I continue closing my eyes softly. "Me and Nate weren't actually dating until yesterday." I add. "Which is why we've decided to tell you the truth." I open my eyes hopeful.

The silence is heavy between me, Near and my parents.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen: Results.

"Well dear if being with him makes you happy I see no reason for it to be wrong." Mother says.

I blink a little surprised.

Father smiles. "You know you could have told us at the start."

I smile. "You know I'm actually glad that things played out the way they did because I might never have been able to get together with my dear Nate." I admit. I pull Near close and I'm glad that my parents took it well.

"So does that mean I can start planning your wedding?" Mother asks hopeful.

I laugh.

Typical mom.

Who knows. Next she might hold us at gun point telling us to give her grandkids by any means necessary.

"I'm not opposed to that." I say and Near blushes making me smile even more. "I don't plan on breaking it off." I then turn to Near. "What about you?" I ask wondering if he's opposed to it.

Near is blushing quite a bit. "I'm not opposed to it either."

Mother excitedly claps her hands together. "Great!"

With my mother behind this it'd going to be a grand wedding.

"Any date?" Mother asks.

"We'll see." I tell her not fully sure when the right time to make it official will be yet.

Near starts twirling his hair out of embarrassment.

"Awww!" Mother jumps to her feet. "That's so cute!"

I chuckle. "Yes. It is." I say in agreement.

Near blushes a little more at this.

"You know I think you put on a good impersonation." Father tells Near.

"Thanks." Near says in response.

And so we hung out for the rest of the time we had away from school as my mm got even more pictures of us together then we are now packing up to head back to school as well as to tell Near's family.

Mother knocks on the door making us turn to her pausing in our packing. "You must visit when you can." She says. "Then next time you visit I can share my ideas on your wedding."

I smile at this.

"Oh! And one other thing." She says. "We'll be taking you back instead of you taking the train."

I tilt my head in question.

She gives a smirk. "We have some business there to do." She tells us.

So that's how we ended up in the limo with my mother and father as we head back to where we go for school.

Near, in his usual clothes now, is leaning against me and I have an arm around him.

Mother and father are busy discussing something between them.

Though I don't think I know any of the places they are talking about.

I turn to Near who flickers his eyes up to meet my own eyes at the same time. I smile and swoop down stealing a kiss from Near who kisses me back.

We do end up falling asleep leaning against each other not long after.

"Wake up." Mother shakes me awake. "We're here."

I raise my head looking out the window with half open eyes.

We pull up to the school.

I turn to Near and gently shake him awake. "Hey. Time to wake up."

He blinks open his eyes and turns to me only to notice we are at the school.

The limo comes to a stop then the driver lets us out.

I lead Near into the school as we go to drop our stuff off. I notice that mother and father are still outside with sunglasses as well as a hat to not just draw crowds so I go get Near then we go out to where they are waiting.

"Can we walk to go to Nate's family?" Mother asks.

I blink in surprise. "Um yeah we can." I say then look to Near. "That okay?"

"If you'd like." Near says then gets an idea. "Hold on." He rushes back inside and grabs a bag of stuff probably going to give his girl clothes to his sister. He takes the lead as we walk to his place.

When we arrive mother and father stop in shock at the place.

"Oh my dear." Mother says then the two begin following us again.

"Big brother!" Rai comes running over and Near lets her jump into his arms in a hug. "You're back!"

"Yes I am." Near says.

Rai is allowed to stand on her own and she turns to me and my parents. "Hi." She greets.

"Hello there dear." Mother says with a kind smile. "And what is your name?"

Rai looks to Near.

Near smiles assuringly. "They wanted to come meet you guys since me and Mello are together. They're Mello's parents."

Rai turns back to them with a smile. "I'm Rai."

"Nice to meet you." Mother says.

"Here Rai. I don't believe I'll need these." Near gives Rai the bag. "They might be a little big but you can have them."

Rai takes it and looks only to look happily to Near. "Thanks big brother!" She hugs him again then races off inside.

Near turns to us. "Come in." He heads to go inside with us following.

Silver comes over as we enter the house. "Hello." He greets noticing Near isn't alone. "You must be Mello's parents."

Mother nods. "Yup. And you?"

"I'm Silver." Silver responds. "Near's slightly older twin brother."

"Nice to meet you." Mother says.

Father is glancing around.

Mina comes over. "Greetings." She says weakly. "I'm their mother."

Father looks sympathetic to her. "Greetings." He says. "There is more than one reason for us coming here."

All of us look questioningly to them.

Father just smiles. "You should come along." He says.

"Rai!" Silver calls for their sister.

Rai comes over.

"We are going somewhere." Silver explains.

Near takes to wheeling his mother as we leave the house with Silver locking the door behind them.

We follow my parents as we walk to somewhere.

Near turns to me. "Where are we going?"

"I can only guess." I respond.

We arrive to the place.

It's a medical center.

Silver and Near look to each other uncertain about this.

"Come on." Father removes his hat and sunglasses with mother doing the same as they walk into the center.

Near and his siblings following me hesitantly.

There is some people in the waiting area so we can just walk right up to the desk.

The lady looks up only to scan our group then turns to my parents. "How may I help you?" She asks obviously fangirling but trying to be professional.

"We would like to talk Doctor John." Father says.

"Yeah for a price!" A male says obviously only noticing Near and his family.

Father and Mother look pissed at this.

"Hmph!" Mother says turning away. "And here I thought this clinic was a good one. No use wasting our time here."

The waiting people mummer wondering if they should go to a new clinic.

The man rushes over. "Wait!" He says.

Mother slightly turns back to him.

"I…. I…." He quickly tries to fix his mistake that could cost him his job since if news of famous people refusing to do business somewhere will make the business go down in business. "I think the doctor isn't busy. You can see him. We won't ask for anything."

Mother smiles. "Well you redeemed yourself." She says.

Near shares a surprised look with Silver.

I turn to him. "You've never tried that?"

Near turns to me. "We did. Even the Shadows did." He says. "I guess your parents make more of an impact."

I nod. "Seems so."

We are lead to the doctor's office.

Doctor John looks up as we enter. "Ah come in come in." He says with a kind smile. "How may I help you?"

"We would like you to look at our newest family members." Mother says.

John turns to Near's family. "I can." He agrees getting up and takes to the examination room next door. He lets Mina be first.

Near explained all they know about what is wrong.

"Hm I see." John says as he examines her. "Well there is a treatment that can possibly save her." He says.

"How much does it cost?" Near asks.

John turns to him smiling kindly. "I owe my two good friends here. I can get it done for free."

Near and his family look surprised at this.

Near smiles at this. "Thank you."

"You all have become my newest patients." John adds. "Now who is next?"

"I don't think any of us feel sick or anything." Near says turning to glance back to his siblings.

They nod in agreement.

John smiles kindly. "Better safe than sorry." He says.

Near brings Rai forward and she is brought to sit on the examination bed in doctors offices.

Mother turns to me. "There's one thing I need to do." She heads out of the room.

I watch her wondering what it is she is doing. I then turn back to Near who is watching the examination.

If it's my mother then I can trust it isn't anything bad.

I move closer to Near and wrap an arm around his waist.

He leans against me looking glad about all of this.

The doctor pulls away from Rai. "Healthy as a bell." He says.

Rai hops off the bed. "Silver next!" She says.

"Ok." Silver says and takes Rai's place.

The doctor begins his examination of Silver.

By the time he is just finishing up mother comes back into the room.

I turn to her and raise an eyebrow in question.

Mother smiles to me. "It'll be a surprise." She says.

Me and Near share a slight glance at that.

"You are also all good." John gives his verdict then turns to Near. "Your turn."

Near goes over as we break our eye lock. He lets the doctor examine him as he sits where Silver just left.

We wait and Near is cleared as healthy as well.

"Alright. I'll get the paper work for the treatment." John says then leaves the room.

Near turns to my parents. "Thank you." He says grateful.

Mother smiles. "You all are family now." She tells them.

Rai jumps onto Near's back smiling wide. "Isn't this great!"

Near smiles as when Rai jumped onto his back he leaned forward a little to help keep her from sliding off. "Very." He agrees.

When John comes back with the papers we get them with a thanks then head to leave the center.

"There's one more destination we need to go to." Mother says. "Follow me." She takes the lead and we follow after her.

We walk until we arrive at a building.

It's a nice looking house that looks to be at least three stories high.

Mother turns with a big grin. "Welcome to your new home!" She says spreading her arms out happily.

Near's family looks surprised.

"But you've already done so much." Mina says weakly.

Mother smiles kindly. "You all are family now that our sons are together." She says. "Don't you worry about it ok? No more need to live in poor conditions anymore."

Rai turns to Near. "Are we really going to stay here?"

Mother comes over and crouches by Rai who turns to her. "Of course you are." She confirms.

Rai smiles then hugs her. "Aw thank you!"

Mina smiles looking happy. "You are so kind."

"We aren't going to turn our backs on family." Father says joining in.

"Seems you beat us to our idea." Anthony says getting us to turn to him.

"Anthony!" Rai greets.

Anthony is accompanied by one woman and a man.

The woman is wearing an open black lined with red trench coat, a black sports bra, black short shorts and black knee high slip on boots with a slight heel. She has long black hair that seems to almost be an upside down raindrop but she pulls it off and her eyes are a green color that's dark but still light in color.

The man is wearing a slightly tight fitting t-shirt that is mahogany in color, black silky looking pants that look to be a little formal and to top it off he has dark brown shoes. He has dirty blonde hair that has one side shaved to short with the other side being longer and he has purplish blue eyes.

"We've been looking for the perfect place but it seems we were beat to finding it." Anthony explains.

"Hello." Father greets.

Anthony smiles in greeting. "Hello. I'm Anthony. A part of the Shadows." He explains.

Father nods in greeting. "It's nice to meet you." He says in greeting.

Mother hands Near the key. "We will worry about the bills." She tells him.

Near opens his mouth to say something but mother shushes him.

"No buts."

Rai goes to Near and grabs his hand. "Come on! Let's go look!" She begins heading to the house with Near following.

Silver takes Mina to join his siblings.

Anthony watches them go before turning to my parents. "You are very kind." He says.

"Family is family." Mother says. "They are a part of us now."

Anthony closes his eyes gently in happiness. "Yes. Family is family. We care a lot about them."

Mother nods. "They are a good family."

Anthony opens his eyes. "They are."

I ended up helping them move to their new place as mother let us use the limo to also help.

Mina is getting the treatment she needs to have a chance at surviving.

And now…

It's time to go back to school…

Me and Near are walking towards our class holding hands.

Linda comes over standing in front of us making us stop. "What?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

I come up with a quick thing to tell her. "It was an act." I say. "Natalie agreed to pretend to be with me in public since my parents aren't a fan of homosexuals." I explain. "But when I finally told my parents the truth me and Near saw no reason to only show it in private."

Linda gets starry eyed. "Aw! That's so sweet!" She says then gasps as if getting an idea only to race off.

Near turns to me but I give him a smile.

"What? Did you want me to tell her the truth?" I ask.

He glances away with the faintest blush. "No. I think what you told her is fine." He tells me.

I lean down and place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Yes. This life with my dearest boyfriend is truly wonderful.

We will be toghether forever.

I just know it.

…..

I turn out to be right as three months later it is valentine's day.

There's no time more perfect.

Near got me some very good chocolates for valentine's day.

Now it's time for me to give him my gift.

I get everything ready and Near comes to my room.

"Mello?" He pokes his head inside. "You wanted to talk?"

I smile. "Yes come in."

He walks in and tilts his head slightly. "What is it?"

I move closer to him till we are standing close together facing each other. "Something important." I kneel down to one knee as he watches me a little surprised. I pull out a small box. "Nate." I begin then open it showing him the white gold ring. "Will you marry me?"

He gasps then seems unable to find his voice so he nods.

I grin and stand up only to slip the ring onto his finger.

He kisses me gently.

"Happy valentine's day." I say looking into his eyes lovingly.

"Happy valentine's day." He says back lovingly.

We share another kiss.

Our life together is forever.

Even in death I will find my way to him.

No matter what I must do.

The end.

AN:

I tried to not rush it. I really did. I hope it turned out ok. No one is perfect.

I kind of like the ending.

If it is disliked by me or everyone in the future then MAYBE when I have the inspiration I'll rewrite. HOWEVER there is no guarantees since this wasn't meant to be a super long story so I did my best to not rush things.

Hope you have enjoyed this story!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cupcakes!

Mello.


End file.
